Nada es como se ve
by Kaori Indx
Summary: Se basa en un mundo normal. Yang era una chica muy popular, para bien y para mal, en la escuela la veían como una cazadora de personas según su conveniencia, hasta que un día llega una chica a cambiarlo todo. Yang x Blake
1. Chapter 1

La vida es sencilla, o eso pensaba la joven mientras cepillaba su cabello, una nueva escuela y compañeros no debía ponerla nerviosa, pero aun así sus manos temblaban. No soportaba la agonía que significaba cada minuto que pasaba, aún era temprano y llegaría sin problemas, pero esa sensación de tener que conocer a una multitud, que la observaría con extrañeza, porque seamos sinceros, que persona se cambia de escuela y ciudad justo en su último año, y aun peor en su último semestre. Ponerse al día con los estudios no le agobiaba, no por nada era una de las mejores estudiantes de su anterior escuela, siempre estudiando y leyendo algún libro interesante, eso abría su mente, imaginación y además la relajaba.

"Ya es hora" se dijo la hermosa joven de pelo negro y ojos ámbar.

Salió a paso rápido de la casa, si debía enfrentar aquello mientras antes fuera mejor para ella, luego podría simplemente quedarse en su pupitre y leer el resto del semestre, quizás de esa forma su situación seria más llevadera. Aun no entendía por que su padre había decidido tan apresuradamente la mudanza, si bien su trabajo era variable, siempre había mucho tiempo para organizar, por ello le enfadaba pensar en que no se lo dijo para evitar que ella se quejara y protestara.

"¿esa fue la razón padre?" Se pregunta a si misma dando un pesado suspiro y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la escuela.

Ingresó observando a todos los estudiantes, realmente era cómodo poder asistir sin un uniforme asignado, lo cual en un principio le preocupo y también se mostró incrédula, pero pasados los días sintió alivio, ya que su padre la llevo a comprar ropa nueva, para que al menos pudiera estar cómoda un tiempo.

Mientras seguía su camino adentrándose en la enorme instalación diviso un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, gritando con fascinación, otros murmuraban, pero todos miraban en la misma dirección. La joven sintió curiosidad y volteo disimuladamente, una vez hecho esto pudo observar una moto muy llamativa, de color amarillo intenso, la cual rugía de forma impresionante demostrando que poseía un gran motor. Justamente estaba estacionándose en un lugar de la escuela, la persona que la conducía bajo de la moto con un aire de superioridad, se quitó el casco amarillo, que combinaba perfecto con la moto y fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar su hermoso cabello rubio, su piel pálida y su hermosa, y sin duda, prominente figura. La joven de pelo negro quedo paralizada por unos segundos al ver como la hermosa chica caminaba hacia ella, pero sin mayor interés que solo seguir su camino y se alejó sin siquiera mirarla, o si lo hizo no pudo notarlo ya que unos lentes de aviador no le permitieron ver sus ojos.

La joven volvió a concentrarse cuando escucho el sonido de la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases, corrió a su salón y antes de poder entrar, tropieza con una joven alta, de cabello rojizo, tez blanca y hermosos ojos verdes.

"¡oh! Cuanto lo lamento" la joven le extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias" dice nuestra joven de cabello negro poniéndose de pie

"Soy Pyrrha" continua hablándole la muchacha de cabello rojo fuego

"Soy Blake, mucho gusto" responde

"¿Estarás en este salón Blake?"

"Si, al menos eso parece" Responde la chica con una media sonrisa sintiéndose nerviosa

"Perfecto, yo soy la presidenta estudiantil, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo"

"Gracias Pyrrha, espero nos llevemos bien" Al terminar de decir esto la joven Pyrrha, la toma del brazo y ambas se acercan a una maestra de cabellos rubios y lentes, Pyrrha le explica que hay un estudiante nuevo en el salón y le pide la ayude con la presentación. Terminada la conversación todos entran al salón y Blake vive el momento de sus pesadillas, la presentación, intenta ser breve mientras buscaba donde podría sentarse para estar aislada y tranquila, para su suerte descubre unos lugares vacíos al fondo del salón.

"Bueno señorita Belladonna, siéntese donde guste y comencemos" Habla la maestra

Blake camina rápidamente y se sienta gustosamente, se sentía tranquila por fin y al parecer sería un grupo agradable, saca sus libros para comenzar con el pie derecho la clase, pero es entonces que unos golpes en la puerta desvían su atención

"Agg…" murmura entre dientes la maestra "¡Entra de una vez y siéntate Xiao Long!" dicho esto la puerta se abre y una hermosa joven rubia entra sonriendo ampliamente

"Perdón de nuevo maestra, no volverá a ocurrir" dice mientras avanza hacia atrás del salón

"Ya ni te molestes en decirme eso, todos los días en la misma historia, pero este semestre no caeré, ¡contigo no se puede!"

"Perdón, perdón" decía sonriendo y se sentó en el lugar vacío junto a Blake. La rubia miro a Blake de pies a cabeza, mientras la pelinegra parecía petrificada, a la joven le pareció graciosa y rio un poco "wow, este semestre tendré compañía aquí atrás… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"soy Blake" respondió secamente y casi en susurro la joven mientras pensaba *¡¿Por queeeee?! ¡De todos los lugares, debía estar ella aquí!*

"Uh… joven de pocas palabras, me agrada… soy Yang Xiao Long" Dice guiñándole un ojo "Espero nos llevemos bien… hermosa gatita" esto último lo dice con un tono un poco sensual

"¡¿Que?!" Exclama Blake, la maestra se voltea molesta y la joven entiende el mensaje "Lo siento"

"uuh…" Yang sonríe "no te alteres, solo es que tu moño parece unas orejitas de gato"

"aja…" responde y se decide a continuar concentrándose en la clase, Yang sonríe y la deja en paz. A medida avanzaba la clase Blake observaba de reojo a la rubia, por fin había visto sus ojos, eran de un color violeta, realmente hermosos, o al menos eso le pareció.

Cuando las clases terminan y es el descanso para comer, Pyrrha se acerca a Blake para invitarla y coman juntas. Ella acepta y sale con la chica pelirroja, mirando de reojo a Yang la cual parecía estar escogiendo con quienes comería hoy. Llegando al comedor Pyrrha se sentó con un grupo de jóvenes asegurando un lugar a su lado para Blake, la pelinegra sintió escalofríos y se sentó, no esperaba socializar tanto en su primer día.

"Así que te llamas Blake… que valor para sentarte junto a Yang" dice una joven de pelo rosa, que si mal no recuerda dijo llamarse Nora

"eeh… en realidad no tenía idea que ella se sentaría ahí"

"es verdad jejeje" ríe Nora "si quieres mi consejo, ten cuidado con ella"

"¿Por qué?" se interesó la pelinegra

"Es una chica con demasiado encanto, la mitad de la escuela la ama y ella parece disfrutarlo" dice Pyrrha

"¿Encanto? Es una…." Antes que Nora pudiera terminar, Ren el joven que aparentemente es novio de Nora, le cubre la boca

"No debes expresarte de esa manera" habla el muchacho "¿verdad Jaune?"

"oh, sí, no hables así de ella, mira que esta escuela tiene oídos por todos lados" responde el rubio llamado Jaune "Yang es la estrella aquí, ama el boxeo, pero además de eso tiene muchas habilidades en cualquier tipo de pelea, estar con ella es el sueño de cualquiera, tanto hombres como mujeres, y es que, sinceramente es hermosa…" las palabras de Jaune, parecen molestar a Pyrrha, la cual lo golpea en la cabeza para continuar la charla

"Yang es muy popular, tanto de buena como mala forma, ya que tiene fama salir con las personas hasta obtener algo que quiera, luego, simplemente los deja, es una especie de cazadora. Por lo mismo muchos la ven con recelo, pero otros están dispuesto a salir con ella aunque acaben con el corazón roto" dicho esto la pelirroja mira a Jaune molesta

"ok Pyrrha lo sé, pero solo salimos una vez… y no puedo decir que me arrepienta, ella es… increíble…" Al terminar la frase Jaune, recibe otro golpe de Pyrrha

"Oh, ya entiendo" Habla por fin Blake y recuerda la forma en que Yang le hablo *ya entiendo lo de gatita…* roza su moño negro con los dedos

"¿ocurre algo?" Pregunta Pyrrha

"no es nada" dice Blake con una media sonrisa y se levanta de la mesa, justo cuando se voltea con la bandeja en sus manos, choca con la rubia que venía hablando distraídamente con un chico, por lo cual la chaqueta de Yang termina bañada con un vaso de leche a medio tomar "…" la cara de Blake pasa de sorpresa a horror en menos de dos segundos "¡Lo siento Yang!" exclama tomando una servilleta y limpiando un poco su chaqueta

"ay gatita…" Le toma la mano "si me querías cubierta de leche solo debías pedirlo, pero al menos ¿ronronearías para mí?"

"¿Qué…?" Blake mira con enfado a Yang a la cara, pero solo consigue sonrojarse intensamente ante su potente mirada, más cuando esta se le acerca y le muerde suavemente su oreja, la pelinegra empuja a Yang y sale corriendo totalmente avergonzada. Yang se limita a mirarla, recoge la bandeja y continúa caminando con el chico.

"¡Es una idiota!" Blake se secó una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla, se sentía humillada *¿cómo es posible que esa chica me haya hecho semejante cosa? me ridiculizo frente a toda la escuela en el comedor… o al menos una pequeña parte… o espero que solo un pequeño grupo lo viera* pensaba la joven, solo al calmarse pudo notar que su corazón aun palpitaba fuertemente y suspira "debo volver a clases…" se da un pequeño cabezazo contra la pared y se dispone a ir a su salón. Una vez que llega ve a Yang, sentada a su lado con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y en una actitud que parecía muy desafiante, la joven ya no tenía la chaqueta puesta, ya que la colgó detrás de la silla, ahora se notaba la polera amarilla corta y ajustada que llevaba abajo, la cual no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

"Se nota que las reglas no te importan en lo más mínimo" murmura Blake al pasar por su lado

"Gatita… no sabía que tenías alma de maestra ¿quieres enseñarme modales?" Yang responde con ironía

"¡Deja de llamarme gatita!" dice Blake secamente, golpeado la mesa de Yang mientras la miraba a los ojos, la rubia baja los pies de la mesa y la mira desafiante, esa chica estaba sobrepasando su paciencia. Blake insistía con su mirada hasta que de pronto vio como los ojos de Yang cambiaban de un color violeta a uno más rojizo, la pelinegra parpadeo rápidamente un poco confundida y noto sus ojos normales, por lo que pensó que solo fue su imaginación.

Yang bajo su mirada apretando los puños, se dio cuenta que estaba dejando que esa chica la sacara de sus límites, debía controlarse, después de todo la pequeña fierecita podía estar despertando su interés, al menos con la guerra de miradas pudo notar el hermoso color ámbar de sus ojos.

"sal conmigo" propuso Yang sin mirarla

"¿estas bromeando?" pregunto Blake indiferente, sentándose en su sitio

"tómalo como mi disculpa…" levanta la vista y le dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas "Blake…"

"mmm…." Blake lo medito un momento, sabía las intenciones de esa chica, pero tampoco podía negar ese magnetismo de tenia "lo pensare…" dijo sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y se concentró en su cuaderno, acto seguido entro un maestro para comenzar la clase.

Cuando por fin se terminaron todas las clases Blake se sentía mentalmente agotada, tomo sus cosas para poder irse a casa lo antes posible. Al salir de la escuela sintió junto a ella el ruido de un motor

"¡Hey! ¿Ya lo pensaste?"

"Yang…" dijo entre dientes la pelinegra, sentía fastidio de las situaciones públicas "No, no lo he pensado, al menos hoy no será" dicho esto le da la espalda y continua su camino, Yang hace una mueca y la sigue dando un pequeño empujoncito con su pie a la moto

"¿Segura? Puedo llevarte a tu casa"

"Estoy bien, gracias y adiós" responde la chica, Yang frunce el ceño y se aleja a gran velocidad haciendo una acrobacia. En cuanto la moto estuvo fuera de su vista, sintió una mano que toco su hombro *¿ahora qué?* pensó.

"Blake… ¿Cierto?" pregunto una voz suave y femenina

"Si" La pelinegra se gira para ver de quien se trataba "¿y ustedes son?..."

"Soy Weiss Schnee" dijo la primera en presentarse, ella tenía el cabello plateado, hermosamente recogido en una coleta alta, ojos azules y piel muy blanca, parecía una princesa, sus ropas se notaban finas y tenía un porte elegante.

"Yo soy Neptune Vasilias" hablo la segunda persona, era un chico alto, de pelo azulado, ojos azul oscuro, piel bronceada, de aspecto muy atractivo y coqueto, muy similar al de Yang.

"y yo Sun Wukong" dijo el tercero y último, era un chico rubio de cabellos desordenados, ojos grises oscuro y piel morena, usaba muy desabotonada su camisa, la cual dejaba ver fácilmente la musculatura de su pecho.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?" pregunta Blake un poco confundida

"Me alegra que lo preguntaras" Responde Weiss con una amplia sonrisa.

Esa noche, Blake, no dejaba de pensar en su extraño día, que ni en sus peores pensamientos creyó que sería tan fastidioso, las cosas habían dado un giro de normal a súper extraño, y la causante solo era una, Yang Xiao Long.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias a las personas que esten leyendo. Tuve algo de tiempo y quise subir un nuevo capitulo :) una persona me pregunto por Ruby, por ahora no he podido incluirla, pero sin duda mas adelante hara aparicion xD

Sin mas, les dejo el capitulo y espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Esa noche, Blake, no dejaba de pensar en su extraño día, que ni en sus peores pensamientos creyó que sería tan fastidioso, las cosas habían dado un giro de normal a súper extraño, y la causante solo era una, Yang Xiao Long.

***Inicio del recuerdo***

"Necesitamos tu ayuda Blake" hablo la joven tomando su café, observando a su alrededor, esa cafetería tenía un buen gusto en decoración, no por nada era su favorita

"¿Ayuda para qué?" pregunta confundida

"Venganza" dice con un tono más sombrío y serio

"sigo sin entender…. ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?"

"Pon atención, Sun y yo estamos en el mismo salón que tú, y pudimos percatarnos fácilmente que tú eres la próxima víctima de Yang" hablo nuevamente la chica de ojos azules

"¿Victima?" pregunta incrédula Blake

"Yang está interesándose en ti" Hablo Sun "Esa chica es un peligro, y aquí tienes a tres de sus víctimas" dijo el joven sin mucha emoción, Blake los miro sorprendida y recordó las palabras que le dijeron los demás también en el comedor

"Yang jugo con nosotros" afirmo el único chico que no había hablado

"No tienes cara para decir eso Neptune" Replico Weiss y retomo la palabra "Soy la hija del dueño de una importante empresa, heredera y sucesora, el semestre pasado Yang comenzó a acercarse a mí con sus encantos y bueno, caí en su juego por inexperiencia juvenil" Blake escuchaba atentamente aunque le parecía caricaturesca toda la escena "Una noche que salí con ella, solo me uso para entrar a un club súper exclusivo, pegue todo lo que ella consumió y luego me dejo, ya después nunca volvió a hablarme, se benefició de mi dinero y apellido" termino de hablar Weiss con un ligero odio en sus palabras

"Lo tuyo no fue tan terrible, al menos no paso de eso" Replico Sun "Yang se acercó a mí, comenzó a seducirme y yo caí en sus trucos, todo para que robara las respuestas de los próximos exámenes, cuando salimos una noche me las pidió y me abandono… ni siquiera pude pasar de darle un beso ¡Soy un idiota!" termino de decir rascando su cabeza enérgicamente con arrepentimiento

"Ustedes dos no perdieron nada, pero ¿qué hay de mí?" hablo Neptune "Yo era el chico más popular de la escuela, cuando Yang llego todos pensaron seriamos la pareja ideal, ella sexy, yo sexy… cielos… seriamos como fuego en la cama… pero ¿Qué ocurrió?... Yang solo se dedicó a jugar conmigo y hacerme quedar como un tonto, pasados los meses ya nadie me miraba, había dejado de ser popular porque Yang era la chica mas cool, tanto que hasta otras chicas comenzaron a caer con ella y yo pase a un segundo y perdedor plano" Neptune miro a Weiss y comenzó a llorar en la mesa "Hasta esta riquilla cayo"

"Entiendo…" Blake comenzó a sacar conclusiones, todo parecía un circo de segunda, sus historias realmente no hacían parecer mala a Yang, si no que ellos quedaban como unos tontos "¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?" pregunto finalmente la chica bebiendo su té

"¡TODO!" respondieron los tres en conjunto asustando un poco a la pelinegra

"Necesitamos que alguien le dé una lección a esa chica y tu pareces ser la indicada" habla Neptune

"¿Y yo por qué? No tengo nada contra ella"

"eso dices ahora" respondió Weiss "pero, te aseguro que no pasara mucho tiempo para que Yang logre entrar en tu corazón, una vez que lo haga lo destruirá, luego tu solo podrás mirar impotente como se va y se lo hace a alguien más… en cambio, si te anticipas a ella con nuestra ayuda, la que se podría terminar enamorando es Yang y tu podrías romper su corazón en nombre de todos los que hemos sufrido por ella. Ninguno de nosotros es una mala persona, solo queremos vengarnos de lo que nos hizo y de paso evitar que hayan más víctimas" termina de decir Weiss de una forma muy seria

"Solo tú puedes ayudarnos, has sido la primer persona que ha rechazo a Yang y eso podría estar despertando más interés de ella en ti, ¿o no notaste lo fastidiada que se fue en su moto?" Hablo Neptune

"Yo… No lo sé… no creo ser capaz de jugar con alguien de esa forma" Responde Blake un poco triste

"Por lo mismo, serás una presa fácil para ella, pasados los días te darás cuenta que eres tú o ella, y nosotros podemos ayudarte" insiste Neptune

"Ya debo irme" Dice Blake tomando su bolso y saliendo de la cafetería con un raro sabor amargo

***Fin del Recuerdo***

"apuesto que están equivocados… Yang no se ha fijado en mí, ella solo está tonteando y probando mi paciencia, lo más seguro es que termine odiándome o seamos enemigas" Sonríe tontamente la chica de ojos ámbar "además… no es como si ella me gustara…" un leve sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas al recordar lo intenso de su mirada "Bueno Blake, es hora de dormir" se dice a sí misma y se deja caer en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Blake se levanta un poco más temprano, sentía que necesitaba ejercitarse, por lo cual tomo su buzo color negro con morado y salió a correr un poco al parque que estaba a algunas calles de su casa.

Yang como de costumbre salía al parque a correr, también a realizar otros ejercicios más pesados, solía boxear con algo imaginario practicando la velocidad de los golpes y a ratos realizaba flexiones para mantener su musculatura. Estaba en eso cuando ve a su compañera de la escuela, se quedó observándola intentando no ser vista, pero era impresionante la velocidad que alcanzaba a momentos cuando corría, se veía tan ágil como un gato. Yang sonrió y se le acerco despacio, luego estando atrás de ella en un momento que Blake descansaba le susurró al oído

"Gatita…"

"¡ah!" Blake dio un brinco sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla, al voltear vio a Yang sonriéndole "te pedí no me llamaras así…" Bajo su vista para no mirarla "¿Ahora me espias?"

"jajaja…. Tal vez…. Aunque en realidad pareces algún tipo de felino, pero solo vine a hacer mis ejercicios matutinos, ya sabes, un cuerpo así no se mantiene solo" presumió Yang, fue entonces cuando Blake noto realmente el hermoso cuerpo de Yang, estaba vestida con un pantalón de buzo ajustado color negro y una camiseta naranja que también se le ajustaba bastante, en especial de arriba, su musculatura resaltaba en sus brazos y vientre, pero se veía realmente armónica, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.

"tienes razón… debe ser duro" Dice Blake un poco embobada, hasta que noto la mirada curiosa de Yang "digo… practicar boxeo siendo mujer… no imagino lo fuerte que deben golpearte a veces"

"naaa… esos chicos no golpean ni la mitad de fuerte que yo" dice con una sonrisa "¿me ayudas?" pregunta la rubia acostándose en el pasto lista para hacer abdominales, Blake se arrodilla sujetando sus piernas, sorprendiéndose de lo firmes que eran también "¿cuéntame los 50 vale?" la pelinegra solo asintió

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Blake se sorprendió de la velocidad de Yang, aunque pensó no duraría mucho, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya iba casi en los 50 "48, 49, 50" al lograr su objetivo Yang se quedó sentada respirando rápidamente, la chica de ojos ámbar solo se limitaba a observarla

*realmente es muy hermosa….* Pensó Blake y agito su cabeza, no era el mejor momento para pensar en esas cosas, ya que la rubia nuevamente tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, ninguna aparto la vista en lo que fueron varios minutos, pero que parecieron segundos, fue entonces cuando Yang rompió el contacto mirando en otra dirección y se levanto

"Bueno compañerita… nos vemos en la escuela" dicho esto se alejó corriendo, continuando con su ejercicio. Blake se levantó un poco confundida y volvió a su casa para prepararse.

Este día resulto mejor de lo que esperaba Blake, Yang no había estado jugueteando con ella, ninguno de sus compañeros toco algún tema incomodo, al salir de la escuela Yang simplemente se levantó y se fue. El día había sido perfecto, pero aun así algo la hacía sentir extraña.

A la mañana siguiente Blake se levantó normalmente, no sintió la necesidad de ir a ejercitarse, además no quería encontrarse con la rubia. Al llegar a la escuela, las clases comenzaron como de costumbre, pero Yang no asistió. Era común no verla al inicio aunque llegara temprano, ya que al parecer le encantaba fastidiar a los maestros, pero ese día simplemente no asistió.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Blake decidió caminar por las instalaciones y fue entonces que vio a la rubia sentada bajo un gran árbol en el patio, en un lugar bastante solitario y tranquilo. Medito un poco antes de ir a verla, pero la curiosidad la supero, bien dice el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato.

"¿Yang?" Hablo la chica de ojos dorados

"¿eh? Blake…" la rubia se sorprendió, pero no alzo la mirada, por el contrario intento ocultarse con sus lentes, cabello y las manos "¿Qué pasa?"

"eso debería preguntarlo yo" la pelinegra se agacha quedando a su altura y trata de mirarla "¿qué te…" Blake quedo muda al verla, tenía notorios golpes en el rostro y un parche en su mejilla "Yang…" le quito los lentes con delicadeza y vio un pequeño corte en su ceja "¿Qué ocurrió? Pensé que usaban cascos en el equipo de Box"

"No fue ahí…" dijo Yang con tono bajo "Tenía unos asuntos que arreglar, como bien sabes una chica no debería lucir de esta manera, aunque en general a todos les encanta, les hace pensar que soy muy fuerte, pero… no quería que tú me vieras así"

"¡por favor! No digas esas cosas, yo no tengo porque decir nada" Blake se pone de pie "además…. Si tu estas así, no imagino como están los demás" ríe un poco y la rubia también lo hace

"Mientras no me corten los brazos el hospital para ellos es poco" presume

"Bien… solo, ten más cuidado" la pelinegra se aleja y Yang solo se limita a sonreír

"¡Entones!… ¡¿ya saldrás conmigo?!" Grita Yang

"¡Puede ser!" le responde Blake sonriendo y se marcha.

Al salir de la escuela la rubia la esperaba en su moto, al verla le arroja un casco negro con el diseño de una rosa roja, Blake la mira confundida

"debes vivir cerca de mí, ya que nos encontramos en el mismo parque. Puedo acercarte, solo sube"

"¿Sin trucos?" pregunta la chica sonriendo

"Sin trucos" afirma la rubia, acto seguido Blake se pone el casco y se sube a la moto

"Es un casco muy distinto a tu estilo, el color negro y rojo nunca he visto que lo uses" Menciona Blake refiriéndose al casco

"Es de mi hermana pequeña, solíamos pasear juntas, pero cuando me fui de casa ella se quedó con papá, nos vemos de vez en cuando" responde la rubia ajustando su propio casco.

"¿Segura?" pregunta Yang al notar que Blake en un principio se sujeta de los costados de la moto, al parecer por timidez.

"Estaré bien, no es la primera vez que me subo a una moto"

"Ok…" responde Yang acelerando, en menos de 1 minuto, tenía a la chica abrazándola por la cintura de una forma que parecía que pretendía partirla a la mitad "¡Se mas gentil cariño!" bromea

"¡Cállate!" le grita Blake asustada "¡Esta motocicleta debería ser ilegal!"

"Es una de las más potentes cariño, no cualquiera tiene el placer de montar esta belleza" su todo de doble sentido, fue claro a pesar del ruido. Blake solo se sonrojo y disfruto el calor del cuerpo de Yang, realmente era muy cálida, además el aroma que despedía, ya fuera su perfume o una mezcla exacta de este con su piel, la hacían sentir como en el cielo. Yang por su parte disfrutaba sentir la suavidad de Blake en su espalda, la desconcentraba un poco, lo suficiente para causarle un leve sonrojo.

Al llegar Blake le agradeció el favor, Yang ofreció ser su transporte cada vez que ella lo requiera, luego simplemente se despidieron.

Al siguiente día, ya más repuesta, la rubia vuelve a las clases. Blake sonríe y el día transcurre normalmente hasta poco antes de salir de clases

"Blake ¿ya lo pensaste?"

"¿pensar qué?" responde la chica haciéndose la desentendida, Yang hace una mueca graciosa y la pelinegra sonríe "¡oh! Hablas de si quiero salir contigo…"

"Exacto…" dice Yang acercándose a ella, hasta arrinconarla un poco contra la pared sin siquiera tocarla, Blake siente los nervios comenzar a nublar su mente y se sonroja levemente

"Tú ganas Yang, saldré contigo" dice en un suspiro

"¡Excelente!" exclama triunfante la rubia, luego toma a Blake de la mano y la jala pasa salir del salón de clases. Segundos antes de salir, la pelinegra ve a Weiss y Sun mirándola con una expresión bastante particular y una media sonrisa, como diciendo 'Caíste'

Yang sube a su moto, ajusta su casco amarillo con un corazón ardiente en color negro y le da el casco negro a Blake, la chica de ojos ámbar se lo pone mientras subía a la moto con precaución, se sentía un poco temerosa con su experiencia del día anterior, por ello en cuanto sube abraza fuertemente a la rubia

"Ya me está gustando la cita" dice Yang con su encanto de siempre

"No es una cita" protesta Blake sonrojada, pero no escucha respuesta ya que la moto acelero y eso la desconcentro.

¿Realmente Yang disfrutaba hacer acrobacias o solo las hacía para atemorizarla y que la pelinegra se aferrara más a ella? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Blake. Su paz solo volvió una vez en tierra, exactamente en una cafetería y ya tomando su té. La rubia solo la observaba divertida, seguramente aun tendría la cara pálida, no por nada Yang había sugerido tomar algo para que se repusiera.

"Todo es por tu culpa" le reclama la chica ojos ámbar

"Perdón señorita, pero tú me dijiste que habías andado mucho en moto, pensé que algo de emoción te vendría bien"

"Graciosa, bien debes saber que difícilmente alguien podría tener una moto como la tuya"

"Bumblebee es única" sonríe la rubia "¿Te parece un paseo por la orilla de la playa?"

"sin tu moto" Responde secamente

"pff… está bien, ella se queda" dice resignada, no tenía opción de protestar, ya que, ella fue la causante de todo "pero a la playa si debemos llegar en ella" Blake suspira resignada, si bien la playa no estaba muy lejos, no era buena idea ir a pie hasta allá.

Una vez llegaron, Yang estaciono su moto y comenzaron a caminar, ambas se quitaron el calzado, disfrutaron el contacto con el agua y la arena. No faltaba demasiado para la puesta de sol, por esto no tenían demasiado tiempo y Yang lo sabía mejor que nadie

"¿Por qué te cambiaste a nuestra escuela?" hablo la rubia

"fue cosa de mi padre, el constantemente debe cambiar de lugar de trabajo, a veces pueden pasa años, pero luego nuevamente debemos cambiar. Mi último hogar duro 2 años, tenía una vida muy tranquila ahí"

"Entiendo, apuesto dejaste muchos corazones rotos allá" brome Yang

"Solo uno, creo…" Blake se detuvo "mi novio Adam… termino conmigo cuando supo que me iría, dijo que no podría soportar la distancia" Yang nota algo de tristeza en sus palabras, por esto se para frente a ella y la abraza

"Yo creo que ahora mismo debe estarse arrepintiendo, eres hermosa…" habla la rubia, el corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró y parecía que se saldría de su pecho, el cuerpo de Yang era tan cálido, confortable, fuerte y a la vez suave, se sentía realmente bien. Yang por su parte sentía una extraña sensación, le agradaba el contacto de sus cuerpos, Blake no parecía ser frágil, su cuerpo tenía muy buena forma y realmente era atractiva. Tomo el rostro de la chica buscando encontrar esos hermosos ojos ámbar, que al tener contacto con los suyos, pareció hipnotizarla, le acaricio la mejilla y se comenzó a acercar lentamente. Blake sentía el impulso de acortar distancia, pero por el contrario se limitó a soltarse y alejarse

"llévame a casa"

Yang sintió que su corazón se contraía, se volteo y ambas caminaron hasta la motocicleta, acto seguido se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar a su destino Yang se quitó el casto y le sonrió

"Espero que me des una segunda cita, la próxima vez será más agradable"

"Yang yo…" antes de poder responder la rubia ya estaba alejándose. Blake la vio alejarse y dio un pesado suspiro

"En realidad ya te tiene loca" Hablo una joven a sus espaldas

"¿Weiss? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto un poco exaltada la joven de cabello negro

"las vi unas calles antes y le pedí a mi chófer que las siguiera, pero eso no es lo que realmente importa ¿Decidiste si nos ayudarías?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridos lectores :) como siempre estoy agradecida de quienes se toman un momento de su vida para leer mi fic! En este capitulo me inspire así que salio mas largo que lo acostumbrado xD peeero creo valdrá la pena. Algunos habrán notado, ademas de la persona que me mando un Review, que mi historia tiene cierta similitud con una película, la cual no recuerdo el nombre pero era algo de "Todas contra..." y bueno, admito que cuando vi la película me surgió la idea, pero mientras avance se daran cuenta que es muy distinta, mi querida Yang no puede ser tan maldita como ese prota xD y mi querida Blake es mucho mas lista también jaja. Espero que les agrade Neo porque también hara sus apariciones, ya que a mi en lo personal me encanta. En fin, no escribiré mas porque ya se viene larguito el capi y no quiero estresarlos jajaja.

Gracias a las personas que se dan tiempito de enviarme sus comentarios :) me dan animo de seguir, agradezco cualquier comentario y espero tener algunos de este capi! Nos leemos!

* * *

"las vi unas calles antes y le pedí a mi chofer que las siguiera, pero eso no es lo que realmente importa ¿Decidiste si nos ayudarías?"

"No lo haré" responde Blake caminando hacia su casa

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿No me digas que ya te enamoraste de ella?"

"¡No es eso! Es solo que… Yang no me parece una mala persona" responde bajando la vista

"Querida… ¿crees que ella realmente está interesada en ti? A todos nos hizo lo mismo, nos hizo creerle y amarla, pero al final solo éramos su juguete de turno ¿crees que eres especial? Ven conmigo y veamos si tu querida Yang llego a casa para recostarse a pensar en ti"

Weiss le abre la puerta del auto invitándola a subir, ya estaba oscuro y Blake debía entrar a casa, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte, subió al auto con la chica de pelo plateado y se pusieron en marcha.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde vive?" pregunto un poco fastidiada la pelinegra

"Salí con ella el tiempo suficiente como para conocer su casa" respondió con un tono de orgullo "Frena por aquí, o nos podría ver" ordeno a su chofer y ambas bajaron. Avanzaron a pie y se escondieron pudiendo divisar la moto de Yang

"Esto es estúpido…" Hablo Blake, pero sintió curiosidad ya que Yang no bajaba de la moto y parecía estar mirando fijamente a alguien. Cuando por fin decidió quitarse el casco y bajar de la moto, se pudo ver la silueta de una joven frente a su camino, su cabello era mitad rosa y mitad castaño, tenía una amplia sonrisa. La rubia avanzo, pero no pudo decir palabra, ya que la misteriosa chica se colgó de su cuello besándola con pasión, Yang la abrazo alzándola con sus brazos y ambas entraron a la casa.

"uh… es más de lo que pude haber esperado ver…" Comenta Weiss y mira a Blake, su cara cambia de sarcástica a preocupada al ver su expresión, la pelinegra lucia triste, con los ojos muy abiertos y con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. "Oye…" Weiss se acerca a ella intentando consolarla "no dejes que te afecte, por eso te lo advertimos…"

"¡Ok!" exclama la pelinegra dándole la espalda "les ayudare…" Acto seguido sale corriendo, ya no quería hablar más, solo necesitaba estar sola.

Se detuvo en el parque que estaba a unas calles y se sentó un momento en una de las bancas, realmente lo que vio la dejo impactada, si bien sabía que la rubia era popular, no pensó que fueran a ser así las cosas. Su corazón le apretaba y aunque no derramo ni una sola lagrima si sintió una profunda decepción, Yang le parecía una buena persona… pero ¿Acaso el hecho de que Yang estuviera saliendo con esa chica la hacía mala? Claro que no, la rubia hasta ahora solo había estado coqueteando como lo habría hecho con cualquiera, no había una relación, se conocían hace muy poco y no se debían nada la una a la otra. Blake suspira y se toma la cabeza, para más fastidio suyo, la joven que recibió a Yang era muy guapa.

El fin de semana paso velozmente, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Blake, no se sentía aun preparada para volver a ver a la chica de ojos violeta, pero el tiempo se había acabado, al menos podía agradecer el hecho de que, todo pasara antes del fin de semana, al menos eso la logro reponer. Es que seamos sinceros, la pelinegra sabía a lo que iba, fue advertida y aun así se dejó llevar por el encanto de Yang, aunque al menos pudo evitar sentir algo más fuerte, hasta ahora no pasaba de un sentimiento agradable, el cual, un beso como el que evito en la playa, hubiera intensificado. Ahora, también estaba el hecho que acepto aliarse con esos extraños chicos, la curiosidad sobre lo que le pedirían no la dejaba en paz, pero igual que todo en la vida, deseaba que llegara el momento para salir de una vez de esa incertidumbre.

Una vez en la escuela, se sentó en su lugar y espero, vio cuando Weiss llego junto con Sun y este último se le acerco, poniéndose frente a ella

"Así que… ¿tuviste una terapia de shock?" bromeo el muchacho de pelos rubios como el sol

"no bromees conmigo" pidió Blake molesta

"Entiendo, ya verás que será lo mejor. Te esperamos a la hora del almuerzo en el salón de música, hoy no hay prácticas y Weiss tiene acceso a él, ya sabes es la estrella en el canto" dijo el joven y volvió a su lugar. Era cierto, la joven de cabellos plateados tenía una hermosa voz y no le extrañaba que cantara.

La clase comenzó y Yang llego tarde como siempre, Blake solo ignoro sus saludos fingiendo interés en el libro que estaba leyendo, el cual aunque estaba muy bueno, no lograba distraerla del todo de sus pensamientos. La rubia se sentó sin entender el repentino alejamiento, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, cada integrante de la reunión se levantó en silencio y caminaron hasta la sala de música, cada uno con su almuerzo ya que debían aprovechar el tiempo. Weiss abrió el salón con la llave que poseía, entraron y antes de cerrar llego el ultimo integrante, Neptune, que lógicamente al ser de otro salón tardo un poco más. Todos se veían emocionados, excepto la pelinegra, se mantuvo ausente de las conversaciones que tenían los jóvenes hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto

"Bien Blake, como sabes Yang ya está pretendiendo tener algo más contigo, es ahora el momento perfecto para comenzar con el plan" habla animadamente Weiss

"¿y el plan seria?" pregunta sin mucha emoción

"Necesitamos continúes saliendo con Yang, pero con ciertas acciones que demuestren que te es indiferente, pero que mantengan su interés" dijo Neptune "no hay nada que desespere más que eso"

"uuuh… hablo la voz de la experiencia" bromeo la chica de cabello plateado comiendo un poco de su fino almuerzo

"pero él tiene razón, lo más importante es que tú tengas el control, no Yang" agrega Sun

"suena más fácil de lo que en realidad es" comenta Blake comiendo un bocado de su almuerzo

"Solo presta atención, te daremos algunos tips que pueden ayudarte a no caer en los trucos de ella" Sun toma un trago de jugo y continua "Para empezar y en mi experiencia, Yang ama ir a los club nocturnos, en alguna cita es seguro que te llevara a bailar, evita los bailes lentos, son donde desata su pasión y logra su mejor coqueteo, caerás sin darte cuenta si te arrastra a eso. Si notas que viene una pieza lenta, vete a la barra o algo"

"Yo sé que ella adora salir a comer, en las cenas románticas suele acariciar tus piernas, llamar a algún señor que este tocando y dedicarte alguna serenata. Si luego de eso, insiste en llevarte a tu casa, es porque planea besarte, debes mantenerte firme y evitarlo al menos en las dos primeras citas" sentencia Weiss

"También adora pasear en su motocicleta, si logras que ella cambie su medio de transporte tendrás una ventaja, cuidado con sus manos y siempre vigila sus ojos, te dará una pista de lo que pretende" comenta Neptune

Blake suspira tomando su cabeza un poco agobiada "Me están pidiendo demasiado, como se supone que haga todo eso, sin caer en nada" el solo hecho de imaginarse en esas situaciones con la rubia, causaba que su corazón se disparara

"estaremos apoyándote" habla Sun y dan por terminada la reunión.

La semana avanzo entre consejos y pequeños entrenamientos con los chicos, cada vez que veía a Yang evitaba profundizar en conversaciones, estaba dolida y temía decir algo de más. La rubia siempre acababa confundida y prefería alejarse pensando que estaría mejor la próxima vez, hasta que por fin, llegado el viernes decide dejar de esperar.

"Blake, ven conmigo" hablo la rubia al terminar las clases y se la llevo de la mano hasta el patio de la escuela, ahí bajo un gran árbol la enfrento "¿Por qué estas evitándome?"

"No hago tal cosa" respondió Blake a la defensiva

"¿Entonces qué es? ¿Estas molesta por lo que ocurrió en la playa? Perdón si fue un momento incomodo, pero tampoco es como si hubiera pasado algo para que me evites así"

"No es eso…" dice cabizbaja la pelinegra, el solo recordar cómo se besaba con esa otra chica la descomponía un poco "no pasa nada" Yang la miro incrédula

"Entonces sal conmigo" propuso "déjame enmendar la fallida salida anterior, déjame demostrarte que no soy lo que parezco" Blake lo medito un momento, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica lo aprendido

"Está bien, Yang Xiao Long, salgamos, pero será donde yo escoja" dice la chica sonriendo mientras le acaricia un mechón de cabello cercano a su oreja

"Como prefieras, gatita" responde guiñándole un ojo, Blake no evita sonrojarse y se aparta

"no me llames así… podríamos ir a…." lo pensó un momento "el cine" Yang pareció fingir su sonrisa, no era el mejor lugar del mundo para ella, eso de estar tranquilo y en silencio la mataba, pero si era lo que Blake quería aceptaba

"oook, vamos al cine, podemos pasar ahora saliendo en mi…"

"nada de motos" sentencia Blake cruzándose de brazos

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclama la rubia como si la hubieran insultado

"No quiero marearme y no confió en que conduzcas con precaución, así que es a pie o nada… o si quieres tu puedes ir en moto y yo me voy por mi cuenta" dice Blake sabiendo que se saldría con la suya

"Ok señorita Belladonna, mi moto se quedara en casa, paso por ti a las 8 ¿está bien?" dice con algo de desgano

"Perfecto, nos vemos" La pelinegra se aleja con una sonrisa, había ganado esta vez.

Una cita al cine no parecía ser la gran cosa, pero sus nuevos amigos, pretendían que cada detalle contara, la asesoraron telefónicamente y casi escogieron por ella como si estuvieran ahí. Lo escogido era sencillo pero encantador, escogió una blusa con cremallera que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto, cuello V con líneas negras en la parte superior y mangas medias-largas, unos pantalones negros con unas líneas de color gris en cada lado en ambas piernas, un cinturón negro en el pantalón, botas con taco alto que le llegaban hasta más abajo de la rodilla. En su cabello su lazo negro como de costumbre.

Llegada la hora llego también su acompañante, Blake se apresuró a salir, para encontrarse con lo que creyó era la chica más hermosa que ha visto. Yang lucía una blusa blanca, con un gran escote, una especie de chaqueta negra que cubría sus brazos y media espalda, una minifalda negra con ligueros, que se sujetaban a unas medias del mismo color y botas negras. Sobre la blusa, tenía un cinturón negro y un pañuelo violeta estaba sujeto de este, el cual daba una caída bastante coqueta.

Blake había quedado inmóvil, se notaba que esa chica no dejaba nada al azar a la hora de conquistar. Yang también estaba inmóvil y con una expresión de sorpresa, ya que Blake lucia muy hermosa y sensual, al menos a su parecer.

"Que hermosa… se ve que le haces honor a tu apellido Bella Dama" Habla por fin Yang y se le acerca besando su mano, Blake sale de su trance al sentir el contacto de esos suaves labios en su piel

"Es mejor comenzar a caminar" responde la pelinegra intentando calmar su corazón y comenzando la caminata

"uuh… debes tener una película muy buena en mente, como para tener tanta prisa" sonríe Yang caminando tras ella

Una vez llegan al cine, Blake se encuentra con la mala sorpresa que, todas las películas que habían eran de romance *esto debe ser el karma* Pensó. Escogió una que parecía menos melosa y entraron para la función con algunos comestibles. La película iba bien, no era demasiado incomoda y parecía divertida, al menos eso pensó Blake.

"Estas hermosa…" le susurró al oído Yang, cuando la chica menos se lo esperaba

"Estamos en el cine, guarda silencio" respondió Blake susurrando

"si es lo que prefieres…" dicho esto la rubia toma la mano de Blake y entrelazo sus dedos para continuar viendo la película, Blake sintió como los colores subían por su rostro y agradeció la oscuridad del lugar. Poco después, pudo sentir los labios de Yang besando nuevamente su mano, sus dedos, cada roce erizaba su piel.

"Yang… por favor…" hablo la pelinegra, intentando no sonar temblorosa. La rubia le sonrió y solo se limitó a seguir con sus dedos entrelazados.

Definitivamente, el cine tampoco era buena opción cuando estabas con Yang, cada lugar era una invitación a que ella pudiera desatar su personalidad seductora, lo peor del caso es que daba resultado.

Más tarde salieron charlando alegremente sobre la película, realmente había estado divertida y fue una buena forma de pasar el rato, pero mientras caminaban Blake noto que Yang aun sostenía su mano. La incertidumbre de quitarla o dejarlo como estaba la invadió, por un lado el calor que sentía y la sensación del roce de sus dedos le encantaban, pero por otro debía mantener una actitud neutral con la rubia

"Emmm… Yang"

"Dime"

"¿Podrías soltarme ya?" le dice tímidamente señalando sus manos

"Mmm…" El rostro de Yang se pone serio un momento como pensando, luego le sonríe ampliamente respondiendo "¡No!" dicho esto le aprieta un poco más.

Blake suspira y piensa *Bueno lo intente…* Continuaron el camino hasta la casa de la pelinegra, se sentían muy a gusto la una con la otra, hasta que al pasar cerca de un callejón tres muchachos salieron a interceptarlas.

"Oh… ¿que tenemos aquí? Son unas preciosuras" comenta frívolamente uno de los hombres mirándolas de pies a cabeza

"¿Son novias? Podríamos hacerles compañía" comenta otro.

"Apuesto que ustedes no son de por aquí" Comenta Yang observándolos divertida, pero al notar que Blake se aferraba a su brazo pensó que no había tiempo para jugar "Dejen de molestar y piérdanse" amenaza cambiando su expresión a una seria

"Uhh… la rubia sexy se enfadó ¿Si no lo hacemos que?" Pregunta otro

"Me veré obligada a patearles el trasero" dice confiadamente, apartando un poco a Blake y poniéndose en guardia

"que miedo… una niña nos dará una lección" Los tres hombres se mueven tratando de rodear a Yang, ella con sus sentidos muy atentos los observa, lista para comenzar la función.

"¡A ella!" Grita uno dando el inicio, Yang fácilmente lo evade y le da un fuerte puñetazo, acto seguido y como si se tratara de un baile, elude a otro dándole una patada en sus partes íntimas. Salta, golpea y patea con maestría, tanto que ninguno de los sujetos podría siquiera tocarla. Blake la observaba, realmente era buena, no por nada le dijeron que era experta en cualquier tipo de pelea. En un descuido uno de los hombres se acerca a Blake con intenciones de capturarla, pero la pelinegra no era una pobre dama en peligro, con maestría lo evadió y golpeo con una fuerte patada.

"¡No te metas con mi gatita!" Hablo Yang y levanto al hombre del cuello de la camisa, dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar a varios metros de ella. Los hombres prefirieron la retirada y en cosa de segundos ya no estaban "¿Estas bien?" Blake observo a la rubia un momento, sus ojos estaban de color rojo, lo cual la sorprendió un poco

"Estoy bien, pero…" Al oír esto Yang suspira y sus ojos vuelven a ser del hermoso color violeta

"Te las arreglas muy bien gatita, no esperaba que también pelearas" Bromea la rubia

"Oh… pues en realidad, debía aprender a defenderme y también practique largo tiempo con mi ex novio"

"Ya veo" dice Yang

"¿Tu estas bien?" Le toma la mano notando pequeñas heridas y sangre, al revisar la otra se encontraba igual "Tus nudillos se lastimaron un poco"

"Estoy bien, no es la primera vez, y al menos ahora no me dieron ni una vez" responde sonriendo.

Continuaron la caminata hasta casi llegar a casa de la pelinegra, pero algo aun la tenía inquieta, y antes de que se fuera debía preguntárselo

"Yang…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué tus ojos se vuelven rojos?" Pregunta mirándola fijamente, Yang sonríe un poco nerviosa e incomoda

"Es defecto de nacimiento… cuando me enfado cambian automáticamente, mi madre poseía ese color de ojos y quizás es alguna forma de herencia"

"Entiendo, pensé que te causaba algún daño"

"No, tranquila, es natural en mi"

"Si, en clases lo vi una vez, pero pensé que mis ojos me habían jugado una broma" Dicho esto Blake mira sus manos, toma la derecha y besa sus nudillos "Gracias por lo de hoy"

"No tienes que agradecerme…" Yang la mira fijamente, esperando que Blake levantara la vista. La pelinegra no se atrevía, pero al sentir esa insistente mirada no tuvo más remedio. Sus ojos se encontraron como tantas veces con esos ojos violetas, tan intensos, tan llenos de sentimientos, con un brillo especial que los hacían ver aún más bellos. Yang por su parte estaba perdida en esos ojos ámbar, esos ojos que mostraban una profunda soledad, un gran corazón y una pequeña chispa que los hacia resplandecer, la rubia sabía perfectamente que significaba ese brillo, lo había visto muchas veces en otros ojos, pero esta vez lo sintió muy especial, tanto que su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Su respiración se aceleró y noto que la de Blake también, alzo su mano libre para acariciar suavemente el rostro de la pelinegra, dándole suaves caricias con el pulgar, sintió que su caricia tuvo efecto al notar que Blake estaba apretando la mano que aún le sostenía.

Pasaron un tiempo de esa manera, era un momento realmente mágico, Blake intentaba pensar los consejos que le dieron, en ningún caso debía besarla en esa cita, pero su corazón y cuerpo pedían otra cosa. Comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se desviaron a su boca, esa boca que lucía realmente suave, que la estaba atrayendo como un imán, que ya no estaba logrando resistir.

Yang se dio cuenta de la sutil indirecta, sintió un escalofrió y trago saliva, se acercó lentamente a Blake, como queriendo notar si la chica se arrepentía, se acercó tanto que sus respiraciones chocaban, su piel se erizo y justo antes de lograr el contacto con sus labios, viene la sorpresa, Blake no había podido resistir más y termino con esos escasos centímetros que las separaban juntando sus labios en un beso.

La pelinegra abrazo con fuerza a Yang del cuello atrayéndola más hacia sí misma, la rubia hizo lo propio rodeándola por la cintura, al hacerlo pudo sentir la piel de su compañera, recordando que la prenda que llevaba solo cubría media espalda. Blake sintió un escalofrió al notar sus manos, pero solo le dio impulso para profundizar el beso, su boca se entreabrió y toco con su lengua los labios se su compañera, los cuales no dudaron en abrirse y darle entrada. Sus lenguas bailaban entre roces con maestría, realmente ambas besaban muy bien, Yang denotaba más experiencia con pequeños juegos que enloquecían a la pelinegra, pero Blake hacia su mejor esfuerzo en seguirle el ritmo. En un momento se le vinieron los recuerdos de la chica que estuvo con Yang el día que la vio, la forma intensa en que la besaba, por ello Blake deseaba con todo su ser besar a la rubia, y de alguna forma borrar esos otros labios, ser ella la única dueña de los labios de Yang, al menos por esos instantes.

La temperatura de la rubia comenzó a subir, corto un momento el beso para poder respirar y apoyo a Blake contra una de las paredes de la calle, la pelinegra hizo un pequeño gesto al sentir la fría pared, pero eso no evito que recibiera nuevamente los labios de Yang en los suyos, continuaron con el intenso beso, pero la rubia iba más allá, apoyo su muslo en la entrepierna de Blake presionándole un poco. La sensación de electricidad que sintió la chica de ojos ámbar la hizo cortar el beso de un gemido, se cubrió la boca avergonzada y alejo un poco a la rubia, sintiendo que debía detenerse.

"Lo… lo siento… fui muy rápida…" Dijo Yang con pequeñas pausas mientras respiraba aun agitada

"Estoy bien…" respondió Blake tratando de acompasar su respiración y calmar sus impulsos "Creo que… deberías irte" sentencio la chica, haciendo que el corazón de Yang se detuviera por un segundo

"Blake, lo lamento… no quise…" pero no pudo terminar la frase, Blake había tomado su cara con ambas manos y le regalo un tierno beso, el cual duro algunos segundos, pero fue suficiente para nublar la mente de Yang

"Estoy bien, tranquila… ve a casa" dijo Blake al terminar el beso y le sonrió

"Ok… pero prométeme que saldrás conmigo de nuevo" dijo Yang casi en suplica

"Quizás" sonrió pícaramente la pelinegra, Yang entendió y se acercó a ella dándole un último beso, pero al terminarlo le mordió suavemente sus labios, lo que causo un terremoto en el interior de Blake

"Con eso me aseguro un sí" sonrió la rubia y se alejó, tratando de frenar los impulsos de volver a besarla y llegar más allá. Blake agradeció que Yang comenzara a alejarse, ya que su voluntad se había quebrado totalmente, si la rubia insistiera una vez más, no estaba segura de poder detenerse, lo más probable es que ella misma no dejara que se fuera.

Blake finalmente se sintió preparada para entrar a casa, su padre como de costumbre no estaba, por ello fue directo a su habitación, tratando de rememorar cada segundo vivido. Sabía que había cometido un error fatal, pero ya era tarde para notarlo, se estaba enamorando de Yang.

La rubia por su parte, caminaba distraídamente a su casa, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, pensó que tal vez estaba enfermándose. Antes de notar algo extraño, ya había entrado al jardín de su casa, solo entonces vio a la chica que la esperaba sonriendo apoyada en su motocicleta

"Neo…" la nombro suavemente, la chica solo la miro y se acercó lentamente, con suavidad la abrazo por el cuello e intento besarla. Yang giro la cara evitando el beso "No es buen momento, hoy no estoy de humor" hablo nuevamente la rubia. La chica hizo una mueca de enfado y la miro detenidamente, realizando un ademan con su mano se marchó. "Lo lamento" murmuro Yang y entro a su casa.

Era extraño, rara vez rechazaba a Neo, aunque ella no hablara, ambas eran tan apasionadas que cada noche que pasaban juntas era un delirio de placer, y en especial esa noche, con las ganas que traía le habría venido bien, pero por alguna razón necesitaba estar sola. No deseaba estar con nadie, no deseaba besar a Neo, aun sentía cosquilleos en sus labios por los besos con la pelinegra, era algo extraño y sintió un poco de miedo, miedo de estar sintiendo más de lo debido, miedo de que Blake le estaba gustando más de lo normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola queridos lectores, he tenido mucho trabajo pero me di un tiempito para poner este nuevo capi :) Gracias infinitas a quienes me envían su Review, espero continuar recibiendo con sus opiniones y saber que tal les parece mi historia. Sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

Era extraño, rara vez rechazaba a Neo, aunque ella no hablara, ambas eran tan apasionadas que cada noche que pasaban juntas era un delirio de placer, y en especial esa noche, con las ganas que traía le habría venido bien, pero por alguna razón necesitaba estar sola. No deseaba estar con nadie, no deseaba besar a Neo, aun sentía cosquilleos en sus labios por los besos con la pelinegra, era algo extraño y sintió un poco de miedo, miedo de estar sintiendo más de lo debido, miedo de que Blake le estaba gustando más de lo normal.

Al siguiente día Yang agradeció que fuera sábado, no pudo dormir bien y no dejaba de pensar en la pelinegra. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación que tenía habilitada como su gimnasio personal, comenzó a ejercitarse realizando flexiones hasta ya no poder, luego abdominales, luego se puso sus guantes de box y comenzó a golpear el saco que tenía. Sus puños le dolían, pero necesitaba descargar esa frustración y energía que tenía, debía despejar su mente de alguna manera. Paso aproximadamente una hora y media desde que comenzó su rutina, al quitarse los guantes pudo notar los vendajes con sangre, solo entonces recordó las heridas del día anterior y noto que se habían vuelto a abrir, empeorando con la sobre exigencia.

"Seguramente me quedaran moretones…" dijo con desgano. Decidió entonces tomar una ducha y preparar su desayuno.

Su cuerpo estaba algo tembloroso, quizás realizar ejercicio de manera tan brusca no fue buena idea y lo último que deseaba era lesionarse. Desayuno rápidamente y comenzó con una serie de estiramientos esperando poder relajarse, pero su mente parecía estar empeñada en revivir los recuerdos

"un beso… ¡solo fue un beso!" exclamo lanzando lejos una pequeña toalla que utilizaba para secar su sudor "No es posible que este agobiándome tanto" tomo su teléfono y estuvo a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Neo, pero vio en su reflejo que sus ojos estaban rojos "¿estoy enojada? Por favor, no es algo que realmente me importe" decía hablando sola. Desistió de mensajear a Neo, en cambio decidió tomar las llaves de su moto y salir a dar un paseo.

Blake permanecía en su cama, no le apetecía levantarse, tenía unas visibles ojeras, su noche no había sido la mejor del mundo, de hecho fue una de las peores desde que termino con Adam. Se tomaba la cabeza y no paraba de dar vueltas ideas en su cabeza.

Yang… la última persona con la que debía enredarse, la última persona que podía dejar que llegara a su corazón, la persona hacia la cual estaba enfocando los esfuerzos de una pequeña venganza, sobre la que tanto le advirtieron, la chica que era capaz de enamorar a cualquiera que ella escogiera ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en ella? Blake sentía que no tenía nada de especial, ella solo deseaba un último semestre tranquilo, estar en un lugar donde pudiera leer cómodamente y pasar sus días. Ella era incapaz de comprender como es que en escasas dos semanas todo su mundo cambio y se volvió el centro de una historia, que a todas luces, seria desfavorable para ella. Si lograba realizar la venganza que le pidieron ¿Qué ganaría? ¿Evitar que Yang le rompiera el corazón? Eso parecía ilógico, siendo que ya se sentía atrapada y vulnerable, sin siquiera estar cerca de la venganza. ¿Ganar a Yang? Esa idea era absurda, la rubia era un espíritu libre, una vez que consiga lo que quiere se marchara y más aún si descubre que era algún tipo de plan. La cabeza de Blake daba vueltas y decidió simplemente volver a dormir.

El domingo pudo ir mejor que el día anterior, pero Blake necesitaba alguna idea, se le agotaba el tiempo y solo pensó en una cosa. Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Sun, era con quien mejor se llevaba del grupito de locos y pensó que sería una buena idea salir con él. En principio el joven se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero finalmente acordaron verse en el centro de la ciudad.

"Hey, ¿Cómo estas Blake?" Saludo el joven

"Estoy bien, ¿y tú?" respondió la muchacha

"Bien, sorprendido con tu llamada, pero me alegra confíes en mi"

"No tenía a quien más recurrir, creo… que ustedes estaban en lo cierto" Dijo comenzando a caminar, el rubio la miro interesado "me estoy enamorando en Yang…"

"¿Qué?" el chico casi escupió la soda que tenía en sus manos "¿Paso algo en su cita?"

"Nada, lo normal…" mintió la joven algo sonrojada "Pero siento que estoy en un terreno peligroso ahora, no sé cómo reaccionare cuando la vea, por so necesito tu ayuda"

"Mmm… si, se complica todo querida Blake, tampoco es la idea que tu salgas lastimada, a nosotros nos pasó y no es bonito. Aun así, pienso que presionarte no estuvo bien, por eso…" El joven la mira "Si crees que no puedes con esto y quieres retirarte no te preocupes, puedo apoyarte en esto"

"No lo sé Sun, desde que vi a Yang supe que ella era alguien popular, sabía que era una chica con tanto encanto que podría enamorar a cualquiera si lo intentaba, su forma de ser coqueta y provocadora, pero de alguna manera termine acercándome a ella. Es una buena persona, es linda, es cariñosa, protectora, de buenos sentimientos, pero se divierte haciendo lo que hace y no entiendo por qué, alguien como ella no necesita eso"

"Entonces lo mejor sería que te retiraras"

"Si me retiro ¿Qué opción me queda? Al menos con ustedes sé a qué atenerme y pueden ayudarme a evitar algunas cosas, pero si me quedo sola ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Terminare enamorándome de Yang? ¿Qué hiciste tú en ese momento?" la chica sintió que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, sentía mucha desesperación. El joven la miro y se rasco la cabeza

"Vamos a una cafetería, pidamos algo y platiquemos de esto" El joven la llevo de la mano hasta alguna cercana, ahí se sentaron, pidieron dos té y pastel, luego Sun volvió a tomar la palabra "Sabes… en realidad… yo nunca me enamore de Yang, es decir, ella es increíble, es muy guapa, tiene estilo, tiene un cuerpo hermoso… pero no me despertó reales sentimientos, tu sabes, a veces las personas solo sentimos atracción física y de alguna forma quizás solo buscaba estar una vez con ella para saber que se sentía. No creo que este bien, pero al final ambos teníamos claro lo que queríamos del otro, aunque yo no pase de un simple beso y quede con las ganas, ella fue más hábil y obtuvo de mi lo que quería. Creo que del grupo soy el que se siente menos afectado, por ello no veo interés en una venganza"

"Oh…" Blake lo escucho atentamente su relato, sintió sinceras sus palabras y comprendió, el rubio solo quería una aventura ¿Y Yang? ¿Realmente siempre solo buscaba jugar con personas o actuaba así luego de darse cuenta de las intenciones de los demás con ella? "¿Tú sabes los detalles del caso de Weiss?"

"Más o menos, creo que ella es una de las personas que si llego a sentir algo real por Yang, pero tampoco creo que fuera amor. Weiss es una princesita, es un poco temperamental y caprichosa, pero es una muy buena persona, dispuesta a ceder cuando ve que realmente está equivocada, creo que ella tiene un muy buen corazón. Yang sí estuvo con ella alrededor de un mes, parecían llevarse bien, pero de un día para otro ya no se volvieron a hablar, quizás algo extraño paso entre ellas además de la versión de Weiss, aunque desconozco más detalles"

"Eso no lo sabía…" Blake se veía muy confundida ¿pudo tratarse de algún mal entendido?

En eso aparece el mesero con el pedido listo, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se marchó. Blake tomo un poco de su café y de pronto dejo de ver a Yang como una cazadora, si no que más bien alguien que se adelantaba a ciertas situaciones, ¿Sacaba ventaja? Efectivamente, pero hasta ahora no parecía haber dañado demasiado a nadie.

"En el caso de Neptune…" Prosiguió el rubio "Él es mi mejor amigo y aun así creo que todo le paso por idiota, él quería ser el centro de atención, es un mujeriego y también saca algún provecho de los demás, pero con Yang se le frustro la fiesta" Sonrió un poco "Le toco una muestra de su propia medicina, y de paso perdió toda su popularidad dejando como reina exclusiva a esa rubia"

Blake sonrió y rieron un momento, se sentía mejor, al menos un poco, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera que debía alejarse de la rubia, la incertidumbre y miedo a ser lastimada estaban comiendo su cabeza, sentía mucho miedo de no poder manejar la situación y quedar vacía, después de todo ella si tenía algo que perder, sus sentimientos eran reales y crecían al estar cerca de la rubia.

Yang estaba saliendo de una tienda con algunas cervezas, no solía beber demasiado, pero de vez en cuando le venía bien. Camino hasta su moto y al estar acomodando sus espejos, le pareció ver a Blake. Se giró rápidamente y efectivamente, era la pelinegra que charlaba animadamente con un compañero de la escuela

"oh… mi gatita salió a jugar…" Se puso sus lentes y acomodo su casco "Espero se divierta, después de todo no tenemos contrato de exclusividad" Sonrió la rubia reprimiendo las ganas de acercarse y saber lo que ocurría, simplemente acelero y se alejó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

La semana comenzaría una vez más, Blake se sentía lista, su cabeza ya estaba lo suficientemente despejada. De camino a la escuela iba leyendo uno de sus libros, el tiempo pareció ir más rápido y una vez en el salón charlo un rato con Pyrrha y Jaune, luego fue a su lugar y prosiguió con su libro a pesar que las clases comenzaran. Tarde como siempre Yang entro a la clase, siempre llegaba 20 minutos tarde, era solo una especia de manía, o eso creía Blake, ya que siempre la veía llegar temprano. Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas y simplemente sonrieron, Blake de inmediato sintió cosquillear su estómago, bajo la vista y continúo en su libro.

Así paso como de costumbre la hora hasta el almuerzo, Blake volteo a ver a la rubia apenas sonó la campana

"Yang… ¿Podemos almorzar juntas?"

"Mmm… ¿te estas volviendo dependiente de mí, gatita?" sonrió la rubia viendo divertida la cara que Blake ponía "Claro que sí, yo encantada"

Ambas salieron por el pasillo, hasta llegar al patio, en específico al árbol favorito de Yang, donde podía estar a gusto y sin muchas personas alrededor. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, en un principio charlando y riendo, pero como no podía faltar, hubo un momento de silencio. Ya habían cruzado las miradas, Yang toma suavemente la mano de Blake apretándola un poco, los impulsos eran fuertes en ambas chicas, pero la pelinegra parecía muy nerviosa. La rubia lo nota y se le acerca hasta casi tocar sus labios, les da un suave roce y se desvía hacia su oreja

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta en susurro

"Yang… yo… eh… bueno yo…" comienza a balbucear nerviosa la chica ojos ámbar, Yang le acaricia el rostro y la besa despacio haciendo pequeñas pausas, que solo lograban enloquecer el corazón de Blake

"Relájate…" le dice entre besos, lo último que podía hacer Blake era aquello, su corazón estaba acelerado y parecía que todo su cuerpo palpitaba.

Sus labios continuaron jugueteando suavemente, después de todo sabían que no estaban solas, pero al parecer la pelinegra estaba al límite de perder el control y la compostura. Los besos se volvían más prolongados e intensos, hasta que la rubia decidió aumentar el contacto y la abrazó fuertemente, era una postura un poco incomoda dado que estaban sentadas, pero era suficiente. Blake suspiro dejándose llevar por el momento, al menos en ese instante, ya que sabía que debía detenerse, y así poco a poco se fue separando de Yang. La rubia dio un suspiro y Blake volvió a su almuerzo.

"¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?" pregunto la rubia haciendo tema para volver a conversar

"Bien… digo, avance bastante con mi libro, ya casi lo término" respondió aun sonrojada

"¿Solo fue lectura?" trato de indagar a ver si la chica tocaba el tema que le interesaba

"Si, casi…" Respondió bajando la vista "¿y el tuyo?" pregunto con cierto miedo la pelinegra, prefería no saber si Yang paso el fin de semana con la extraña chica del otro día

"Intenso…" respondió Yang mirándola, se divertía al ver las caras que hacia la pelinegra, esa vez no fue la excepción, era como una mezcla de sorpresa y quien sabe que pensamiento extraño "jajajaja lo digo porque entrene mucho"

"¡Oh!" exclamo Blake "Eso explica que traigas vendas aun en las manos"

"si" la rubia levanta una de sus manos y la observa "Me pase con el entrenamiento y aumente el daño" mira a Blake y sonríe "Soy un poco salvaje"

"Tontita…" Dice Blake sosteniendo su mano y besando con cuidado sobre la venda, la rubia se sonroja levemente

"Tranquila, el domingo descanse, aunque fui por algunas cervezas al centro…" menciono a ver si ahora si salía el tema

"¿En serio? Aún estamos en la escuela, no deberías bebes alcohol" una mueca se formó en el rostro de la rubia, sus intentos eran inútiles, pero no sabía si debía preguntar directamente

"Bueno… creo que ya deberíamos volver" dice levantándose y le extiende la mano a la pelinegra, ella la acepta y se levanta, aunque Yang usa más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que la chica caiga entre sus brazos y la apresa "Gatita…" le susurra cerca de su oído y le muerde la oreja

"Yang… no me llames así" Dice suspirando y la abraza también, era inevitable aceptar tener contacto con ella. La rubia la toma por el mentón y le regala un último beso, el cual duro varios minutos, al separarse ambas se miraban intensamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Blake…" murmuro

"Dime…" respondió como en hipnosis sin dejar de mirarla

"Me gustas…" dijo en tono suave, los ojos de Blake se abrieron mucho, sintió una descarga eléctrica, pero no pudo evitar pensar y llenarse de miedo, no quería sufrir por ella, no quería caer como los demás

"¿Te gusto?" pregunto separándose un poco de ella, Yang se extraño

"Si… ¿es algo malo? ¿Tú no sientes nada por mí?"

"Yang… yo… no lo sé, ¿Por qué yo? Eres muy popular… estoy segura que hay muchas personas a quienes le gustas" dice nerviosa, Yang suspira

"Tranquila, si querías rechazarme hay mejores formas… con un no me gustas es suficiente" Dice con un tono algo sentido y desvía la mirada, Blake se arrepiente de sus palabras

"No es eso" dice tomando su mano "tengo miedo… de que te canses de mí, que después de un tiempo me dejes…" algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas

"lo entiendo" dice Yang sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas, ella no era una persona de fiar. Los miedos de Blake tenían fundamentos que ni ella misma podía negar, era muy posible que después de un tiempo la dejara, después de todo así era ella. La rubia la mira y le sonríe, le seca algunas lágrimas de las mejillas y le besa la frente "No te preocupes, tampoco es que te estuviera pidiendo que seas mi novia, no te agobies, solo son mis sentimientos y debía decírtelos, no esperaba gran cosa, sé que tú eres diferente…" Dicho esto se voltea y se aleja

"también me gustas…" responde Blake antes que ella se vaya, Yang la mira con una sonrisa

"Gracias" responde y se marcha.

Blake se apoya en el tronco del árbol y se cubre la cara intentando calmar las lágrimas, se sentía estúpida, había hablado de más y lastimado a Yang.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridos lectores, nuevamente quería agradecer el tiempo que se dan para pasar a leer, tuve tiempo del trabajo y paso a publicar un nuevo capitulo. Le agradezco a todos los que me envían sus opiniones y comentarios, y para la persona que me pregunto, este no sera un fic demasiado largo. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

Blake se apoya en el tronco del árbol y se cubre la cara intentando calmar las lágrimas, se sentía estúpida, había hablado de más y lastimado a Yang.

Volver a clases fue una tortura, ver a la rubia con un semblante un poco triste y ella solo limitarse a mirar por la ventana hacia afuera, sintiendo su pecho estaba oprimido. Cuando por fin fue la hora de salir, Yang se marchó de inmediato, tan rápido que la vio salir en su moto mientras ella apenas ordenaba sus cosas.

"¡Blake!" dijo una voz golpeando la mesa, la chica sufrió un pequeño susto, pero solo por la sorpresa

"Dime Weiss"

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" pregunto la chica, sentándose frente a Blake. Se veía seria y la pelinegra decidió tener una conversación con ella

"Weiss creo que no puedo seguir con esto… me… enamore de Yang" La cara de Weiss no demostró sorpresa, se veía igual de seria que antes, la chica no parecía reprocharla

"¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto? Las vi en la hora de almuerzo, pero ahora en clase ni siquiera se miraron ¿Algún tipo de romance secreto?"

"No, solo lo arruine todo, Yang debe estar detestándome" Blake decidió contarle lo ocurrido a Weiss, la chica de ojos azules pareció comprender y trato de apoyarla

"Si quieres ver el lado bueno… eeh… que puedo decir, Yang también alguna vez dijo que yo le gustaba, pero yo tenía algo que ella quería, tu por tu parte pareces una persona sencilla y de sentimientos sinceros, nunca vi a Yang con alguien así. No es por ofenderte, pero no eres el tipo de chica del que ella pudiera esperar obtener algo a cambio de seducirte… ¿o acaso eres millonaria en secreto?" Bromeo, Blake sonrió

"Claro que no, soy una chica común y corriente. Quizás… ella sea sincera, pero ¿Cuánto durara? ¿Qué pasa si simplemente se cansa de mí?"

"Es un riesgo que no puedes evitar Blake, en cualquier relación esta la misma incertidumbre, si es lo que quieres solo queda que lo intentes" Weiss le acaricia la cabeza "Haz lo que creas, pero no te arrepientas, creo que mi mejor venganza seria ver a Yang enamorada y con pareja, así ya se estará tranquila"

"Gracias Weiss"

"No es nada, somos amigas… y también tengo una novia difícil"

"¿Tienes una novia?" pregunta Blake sorprendida

"Si, es una chica muy infantil, desesperante, le encanta llamar la atención, es obstinada… al principio admito que quería matarla, pero de alguna forma entro en mi corazón con mucha fuerza, ahora no me imagino estar sin esa pequeña tonta… su nombre es Ruby"

"Al menos suenas enamorada, yo creí que aun te importaba Yang"

"Me importa, pero no en ese plan, solo quiero que ella se dé cuenta del daño que causa, además su hermana no está muy feliz con su fama"

"¿Conoces a su hermana?" pregunta Blake interesada y Weiss pone una cara de nerviosismo

"Ya debo irme Blake" Responde tomando sus cosas para salir "¡oh! por cierto Sun te está esperando abajo, agradécele por hacernos cambiar de opinión" Dice guiñándole el ojo y se marcha

"¿Sun me ayudo?" Blake sintió un pequeño alivio y termino de alistar sus cosas sonriendo, luego efectivamente encontró a Sun al bajar la escalera "Hey… creo que debo agradecerte"

"No es nada, sentí que quitarte un peso de encima ayudaría" responde sonriendo, pero nota la cara un poco triste de Blake "¿Paso algo malo?"

"Si" Blake suspiro

"¿Te acompaño a casa? Caminamos en la misma dirección podemos ir juntos"

"Ok"

Ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino y platicaron sobre lo ocurrido, Blake confiaba ahora más en Sun, después de todo fue de gran ayuda. Al llegar a un punto del camino, se despidieron ya que cambiaban de dirección, pero se sintió bien poder desahogarse. Blake debía decidir si tomar el riesgo o no, y realmente no se sentía segura.

Yang nuevamente se encontraba golpeando el saco enérgicamente, ya se había cambiado y llevaba un buen rato en eso, sabía que no era bueno ya que si seguía abriendo sus heridas quedarían cicatrices, pero necesitaba sacarse la rabia, rabia consigo misma. Cuando por fin tomo un descanso, sintió el timbre de la casa. Bajo a paso lento, quitándose los guantes y abrió, encontrándose con Neo, la cual sonrió y entro en la casa con una pequeña bolsa.

"Neo, no creo sea buen momento" La chica simplemente la ignoro y se dirigió a la cocina, una buena cena no le caería del todo mal. La rubia se sentó en una silla de la cocina observando a Neo, se quitó despacio las vendas de sus manos, que nuevamente estaban ensangrentadas. La joven de pelo rosa y castaño la miro con reproche "¿Qué?" pregunto Yang, viendo salir a su amiga de la cocina y volver con un botiquín.

La joven se sentó a su lado y le tomo las manos, con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiar las heridas, le puso crema y las volvió a vendar. Quedo viendo a Yang, ya que parecía ausente, finalmente se decide e intenta besarla, pero Yang no lo permite

"Neo, no estoy de humor" La chica hace una mueca y la rubia le entendió "Ya sé, es la segunda vez que te rechazo, pero no estoy de buen humor" ante la cara incrédula de la otra chica Yang saca su celular y le muestra una fotografía "Esta chica me tiene confundida…" Neo coge su celular y mira fijamente a la pelinegra, como intentando memorizarla, luego Yang le quita el celular "Hasta que no sepa que es lo que siento, creo que es mejor no nos veamos"

Neo se levanta y toma una hoja de papel escribiendo "Animo Yang" la rubia sonríe, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, ambas tenían muy claro que su relación era netamente física y que el día que alguna lo decidiera se detendrían. Hasta ahora no había pasado, pero le alegraba que su pacto siguiera. La joven termino la cena, comieron juntas y luego se retiró dándole un cariñoso beso en la cabeza.

No era como que Neo estuviera feliz, sentía un peso muy grande en su pecho y se asombró de poder disimularlo en la cena con la rubia, o quizás no lo hizo, pero Yang estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo noto. Suspiro pesadamente mientras caminaba, esperando que la rubia se retractara y volviera lo que tenían.

Pasaron algunas semanas desde la confesión de Yang, Blake aún no se sentía segura de lo que quería y su amistad con Sun iba en aumento, solían almorzar y volver a casa juntos, se llevaban estupendamente. Yang los veía de vez en cuando, pero intentaba ignorarlos y cada vez se sentía más tensa la relación que tenía con Blake. Si bien aún las chicas eran amigas, la química existente entre ellas relucía cuando estaban solas, ninguna lo mencionaba ni había acercamientos, pero cada una lo sentía y de alguna forma dolía.

Sun era en especial el que aparecía a salvar las situaciones tensas y Yang comenzó a sentir que había algo más entre ellos, si conocía bien a ese chico también era capaz de entender que el repentino interés en la pelinegra era su forma de conquista, aun así prefería desviar la vista y pensar que era una simple amistad, al menos por parte de Blake.

Yang seguía con su estilo coqueto, seguía insinuándose con Blake y lanzándole pequeñas bromas, tratando de descubrir si la chica de ojos ámbar tenía interés en ella, por suerte la rubia era lo bastante fuerte para reponerse y seguir intentando pese a las caídas, y había decidido intentar sutilmente hasta obtener una respuesta de Blake.

Un día durante el almuerzo, Sun platicaba del nuevo bar con pista de baile que habían instalado en el centro, se veía muy bueno y recibía excelentes comentarios.

"¿Se animan a ir a conocerlo?" Pregunta el rubio con mucho animo

"No lo sé, esos lugares no me agradan, creo que yo paso" Responde Weiss sin interesarse

"¡Que aburrida princesita! Yo si te acompaño amigo, quizás ahí me vuelva popular" Habla Neptune

"¿Tu que dices Blake?" Insiste Sun

"No creo que sea buen lugar, además prefiero leer un libro que ver borrachos y gente infiel" Responde Blake

"¡Vamos! Te invito a bailar, si no quieres beber está bien, pero disfrutemos, hoy es viernes no tienes excusa"

"Sun, no creo sea buena idea"

"Blake tienes que divertirte, si te aburres nos vamos" Sun no parecía tener ganas de dejarla en paz

"Está bien, solo por un rato" responde la pelinegra

"¡uh! ¿Ustedes también irán?" Pregunta apareciendo de la nada Yang con algunos amigos, el corazón de Blake se aceleró de solo oír su voz

"Ehhh… si, algo así" responde la chica de ojos ámbar

"No estés nerviosa gatita" Dice la rubia abrazando por el cuello a Blake, luego mira a sus amigos "Los alcanzo luego" para que sutilmente entendieran el mensaje y se marcharan. Luego mira a Blake "Si no sabes bailar yo podría enseñarte gatita"

"No me llames gatita"

"Tranquila Yang, Blake acepto ir conmigo esta noche a bailar" Dice con un tono de orgullo el rubio

"¿En serio? Jeje que bien" Dice algo afectada por la noticia, pero lo disimula "Eso no asegura que solo baile contigo ¿O sí?" Mira a la pelinegra "¿Me darías aunque sea un baile?"

"Yang… lo siento, iré con Sun" responde desviando la mirada

"¡Oh!... Está bien Blake, de todas formas estaré ahí por si cambias de opinión" Dicho esto la rubia se marcha y la pelinegra se queda observándola ¿realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto al alejarla de esa manera?

Llegada la noche Sun, Neptune y Blake se reunieron en el centro para lo que sería una noche de fiesta. Al acercarse al club de inmediato pudieron notar una hermosa moto amarilla, no cabía duda que era la de Yang, lo que daba pista que esa noche seria todo menos tranquila.

Al entrar, notaron que realmente había mucha gente y en la barra estaba la rubia, platicando animadamente con el cantinero, Blake sintió un pequeño enfado al verlos, no supo describir que era, pero no le agrado. Insistió en ir a saludarla pese a que los chicos no estaban muy de acuerdo.

"¿Qué hay Yang?"

"¡Gatita! Estas aquí" dice Yang sosteniendo su trago "Acabo de llegar, pero ya se está formando ambiente"

"Así veo" Blake solo suspiro, no tenía animo de discutir por su apodo

"¿Vas a bailar conmigo?" pregunta Yang sonriendo, sabiendo que fastidiaba a Sun con sus bromas

"Solo pase a saludar, vamos" Dijo la pelinegra jalando a los chicos hasta la pista para bailar.

En un principio Blake bailaba con ambos chicos, pero rápidamente Neptune volvió a la barra, al parecer no le gustaba bailar y prefirió ir a probar suerte con chicas, Sun le comento a Blake que su amigo casi no sabía bailar. La música era movida y agradable, pero de la nada empezaron con los clásicos lentos, Blake quiso ir a descansar, pero Sun insistió en bailar. La tomo por la cintura para comenzar la pieza y siguieron el ritmo de la música.

Yang por su parte seguía en la barra, decidió ponerse sus lentes ya que sentía como sus ojos cambiaban, le molestaba ver a ese par juntos, incluso se sentía un poco tonta ya que ella había rechazado a todo el que le pidiera un baile, solo por esperar. Esa noche no estaba siendo muy buena, sentía un fuego dentro de ella que amenazaba con matar a golpes a Sun, tomo rápidamente otro de sus tragos y siguió mirándolos desde la barra sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda.

Una chica venia entrando al bar en ese momento, venia bastante animada y hasta se podría decir que un poco ebria, sonreía como siempre, pero sus pasos eran torpes y tropezó con barias personas sin decir ni una palabra, solo seguía su camino sin fijarse demasiado en nadie.

Blake estaba cómoda bailando con Sun hasta que vio a la chica que venía entrando, era imposible de olvidar, su cabello bicolor era inconfundible. La cara de Blake cambio totalmente y sintió como un pequeño fuego quemaba su estómago, más aun al ver que efectivamente se dirigía hacia la rubia.

Yang estaba en su mundo, perdida entre su vaso y Blake, tanto que no vio venir a la chica que se le colgó del cuello y ambas cayeron al piso.

"¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¿Neo? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Interrogo la rubia a la chica que aún estaba abrazada de su cuello. La joven solo le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas "Claro… se te pasaron las copas" Suspiro la rubia levantándose, cargo a la joven sentándola en la silla y pidió un café cargado para su amiga "No puedes andar de esta forma, ya lo sabes, vas a lastimar a alguien" La regaña Yang, ya que sabía perfectamente las capacidades de pelea que tenía la chica, tanto que ni la misma rubia podía ganarle.

Blake por su parte ya no estaba bailando, se había concentrado en observar a la rubia y la chica de cabellos bicolor, sentía curiosidad de lo que ocurría y sentía unos celos terribles al ver como la chica insistía en abrazar a Yang, hasta que de pronto volvió a sus cabales, ¿Sentir celos? ¿Celos de ellas? Sabía perfectamente que esas dos se entendía demasiado bien, aunque esta vez Yang parecía muy incómoda por la situación ¿acaso era por su presencia? Blake aun dudaba que la rubia sintiera algo real por su persona, por ello quiso ignorar todo y prefirió seguir otra pieza con Sun.

Yang le dio el café a Neo como pudo, su amiga perdía la cordura con el alcohol y eso era peligroso, cualquier acuerdo quedaba nulo y solo se dejaba guiar por sus paciones. Neo se paró frente a Yang, le quito los lentes y la miro directo a los ojos, la rubia sintió escalofríos con esa mirada, la conocía perfectamente

"¿Quieres bailar?" Pregunto y Neo asintió, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la pista de baile. Neo abrazo fuertemente a la rubia, apegando sus cuerpos lo más que pudo, Yang por su parte sentía decepción, quería que su primer baile de esa noche fuera con la pelinegra, pero se notaba que a la chica no le importaba en lo más mínimo, o eso era lo que creía, por esto decidió divertirse un rato en la compañía de Neo.

Pasaron unas cuantas canciones y la chica bicolor parecía más repuesta, pero eso no quitaba el problema, Neo extrañaba demasiado a Yang y parecía ya no poder disimularlo, comenzó a acariciarle la nuca, su cabello, su cara. Parecía estar en una especie de trance, la rubia estaba perdida en su propia melancolía y el alcohol también estaba afectando su mente, tanto que hasta estaba considerando rendirse y dejar de intentar estar con Blake, después de todo la chica parecía haber tomado su decisión. Neo le acaricio los labios con uno de sus dedos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, la rubia suspiro y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando el contacto, que tal vez calmara un poco la frustración que sentía.

"¡Disculpa!" Dice una pelinegra jalando a Yang del brazo y apartándola de Neo "Sé que no nos conocemos, pero esta chica me debe un baile" La chica de ojos ámbar ya no había podido resistir y tuvo que intervenir, ya no soportaba la escena


	6. Chapter 6

Hola queridos lectores, paso a traer un nuevo capitulo y espero tengan una gran semana.

* * *

"¡Disculpa!" Dice una pelinegra jalando a Yang del brazo y apartándola de Neo "Sé que no nos conocemos, pero esta chica me debe un baile" La chica de ojos ámbar ya no había podido resistir y tuvo que intervenir, ya no soportaba la escena

"¿Blake? Pero creí que…"

"oh… ¿Ya no soy tu gatita? Que gracioso" Hablo un poco irónica

"¿Qué? ¡Si! Es decir… yo…" Yang sentía su cabeza girar por el alcohol ¿Blake estaba celosa?

"Me debes un baile, ven conmigo" Dijo volviendo a jalarla del brazo y miro a Sun "Cuida a su amiga por favor" dicho esto cruzaron la pista de baile, a un lugar más tranquilo para poder platicar "Tienes una manera extraña de demostrar tu interés" Hablo la pelinegra con una mueca de molestia en su rostro

"¿Yo?... pues quizás un poco" Yang se acercó a Blake apegándola a su cuerpo "pero tú tienes unas interesantes escenas de celos… Mi gatita…" la pelinegra sintió arder su rostro, era verdad, había hablado sin pensar

"No me llames así… eso solo fue para ayudarte, te veías algo incomoda con esa chica"

"¿Quién estaría más incómoda?… ¿tú o yo?" Yang abrazo a Blake sin dejar que se alejara, la pelinegra no emitía palabras, solo estaba con su cabeza baja, completamente sonrojada y con cara de frustración "Tú me pediste bailar, ahora bailaremos" La rubia tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo, siguieron un ritmo suave y confortable, podían incluso sentir los latidos de sus corazones, parecía algo mágico, se habían olvidado del mundo en ese momento, el aroma que despedían sus cuerpos, era un deleite para la otra, ambas chicas se sentían en un profundo trance.

Yang como siempre no pudo evitar tomar la iniciativa, acaricio la cintura de su compañera y se acercó a su cuello besándolo suavemente, Blake no se resistió, por el contrario, disfruto los pequeños besos deseando que no se detuviera, la rubia noto la buena disposición y le dio una pequeña mordida, luego se apartó y apego su frente a la de ella, contemplando esos maravillosos ojos. Ambas suspiraron, sin despegar sus ojos, estaban tan cerca que podían besarse sin problemas, pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso, Yang sentía como sus cuerpos temblaban nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad y tantos nervios, pero ninguna pudo acercarse. La música lamentablemente se detuvo y aparecieron sus amigos

"Blake, creo que ya es hora de irnos" Hablo Sun, Yang pudo notar cierta amargura en sus palabras, era seguro que el rubio había visto la escena y los celos lo invadían

"Yo debo llevar a Neo a su casa" Hablo Yang apartándose de la pelinegra y sujetando a Neo

"No deberías conducir en ese estado, también bebiste" Hablo Blake un poco seria al ver de nuevo a la rubia con esa chica

"Iré con cuidado, en el peor de los casos dejare que Neo se quede en mi casa y mañana se marche" Dijo descuidadamente Yang

"¡iré contigo!" Hablo Blake en un arranque, no se sentía bien de ver como se irían juntas sin saber si efectivamente Yang la llevaría a casa o pasaría la noche con ella "Sé que viniste en tu moto y no deberías conducir, pero si lo haces quiero asegurarme que no te excedas, además así puedo afirmar a la señorita a la moto"

"Blake…" Ni Yang ni Sun salían de su asombro, pero la chica hablaba tan seria que ninguno protesto "Está bien Gatita, vamos"

Blake se despidió de Sun afirmándole que iba a estar bien y luego ayudo a Yang a acomodar a Neo en la moto, para luego subir ella también. Blake abrazo a Yang como pudo, ya que en medio de ambas estaba Neo, de esa forma podían sujetarla. Era irónico, se sentía como una representación de que realmente esa chica impedía a la pelinegra estar cerca de Yang, pero la chica sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, lo que más las separaba era su profundo miedo. Mientras avanzaban Blake extrañaba el calor que emitía la rubia, deseaba estar apegada a su espalda en lugar de la Neo, la chica de cabellos bicolor por el contrario, estaba fascinada de volver a estar tan cerca de Yang y hasta parecía acurrucarse, cosa que ponía de peor humor a Blake.

La rubia manejo con extremo cuidado hasta su casa, bajo a la chica de la moto cargándola en sus brazos, Neo con la conciencia aun nublada insistía en besarle el cuello y apegarse más de lo necesario. Al lograr entrar a la casa, superando el desequilibrio que le causaba la inquieta de Neo y sus mareos por el alcohol, Yang la recostó en su sofá, la chica se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Era la primera vez que Blake entraba a casa de Yang, se veía muy acogedora y contaba con un segundo piso donde asumió que la rubia dormía. Yang arropo a Neo con una manta y miro a Blake

"Bueno Gatita, te llevare a tu casa ahora" Hablo la joven

"Yang… No es buena idea que conduzcas"

"¿Quieres ir caminando?" Pregunta la rubia confundida

"Puedo quedarme aquí… si no te molesta, así no tienes que salir" Las mejillas de la joven estaban sonrojadas, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, pero no podía imaginar dejar solas a ese par y lo admitía, moría de celos de solo imaginarlo. Yang no salía de su asombro, su corazón se aceleró y pudo imaginar la razón más allá de que la joven la cuidara de sus copas de más

"Puedes quedarte si gustas gatita, pero… solo hay un inconveniente. No tengo más camas además de la mía, y pues el sofá ya está tomado" Dice rascándose la cabeza, entonces Blake cayo en cuenta, quedarse equivalía a dormir en la misma cama con Yang.

"Por mi está bien" dice nerviosa, sabía que era un riesgo, pero en esos momentos nada más le importaba, no dejaría a esa chica sola con la rubia, si alguien iba a dormir con Yang prefería ser ella, era un riesgo muy alto, peo prefería correrlo.

Yang se sonrojo, la sola idea de compartir cama con la pelinegra la ponía inquieta, por su cabeza pasaban variadas escenas y una que otra era pervertida.

"Ok gatita…"

"Blake" Interrumpe la pelinegra con mirada seria

"Ok, Blake, vamos arriba entonces" Le toma la mano y mira a Neo "¡Buenas noches!" dice sabiendo que no respondería, pero le gustaba ver esa mueca de celos en Blake. Subieron las escaleras y la guio a su habitación, al entrar vio un gran guardarropa, una cama matrimonial que la hizo pensar en que seguro la rubia no contaba con todo ese espacio para ella sola, en las paredes habían posters de bandas de música decorando y muchas revistas de motos en una esquina. Había otra puerta en la habitación que seguramente seria del baño.

"Tienes una habitación muy grande" comenta la pelinegra

"Si, es un poco costoso mantenerlo, pero con el dinero que herede de mi madre pude comprarla y todo es más sencillo"

"oh… ¿tu madre…?" Blake no termino la pregunta, esperando que Yang comprendiera, y así fue

"¡Oh! No, ella está viva, es solo que se marchó y lo único que tengo de ella es el dinero que me dejo y una fotografía" La rubia camino hasta su guardarropa y saco una pijama para dársela a Blake "Puedes usar esto"

"Gracias" Blake lo mira y nota que era una polera corta naranja y un pequeño short "¿Esto es un pijama?" pregunto algo sorprendida

"¿Prefieres dormir sin nada?" Yang sonrió y Blake se sonrojo

"olvídalo" respondió la pelinegra y entro al baño para cambiarse, al verse en el espejo se sentía se sentía apenada al pensar que dormiría así con Yang, salió tratando de disimular y se sentó sobre la cama

"Te ves bien gati… digo Blake" Dice la rubia sin quitarle los ojos de encima, a su parecer se veía muy sexy, más porque la polera le quedaba algo suelta de su parte superior. Se levantó y entro al baño a prepararse para dormir, la pelinegra sentía ganas de salir corriendo, pero las reprimía, ya estaba en esa situación y debía enfrentarla, todo iría bien, al menos quería convencerse de ello.

Pasaron unos minutos y Blake decidió recostarse bajo las cobijas, la rubia abrió la puerta del baño y salió con un camisón muy sensual color blanco, Blake abrió los ojos enormes, se sonrojo completamente y sintió que el corazón se le saldría, definitivamente la rubia estaba pensando en algo más que dormir.

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunta Yang acercándose de manera sexy y se sube a la cama, su compañera seguía sin reacción, así que decidió acercarse a su oído "si no te gusta puedes quitármelo…" acto seguido le muerde la oreja. Blake sintió que en cualquier momento tendría una hemorragia nasal, solo atinó a cubrir su cabeza con las sabanas, ocultándose y tratando de calmarse.

"¡Yang, por favor! Deja de hacer eso…" Dice casi en suplica, la rubia sonríe sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacia

"Gatita… juega conmigo un momento…" Intenta hacer que Blake salga de las cobijas

"¡Yang! ¡No es gracioso!" Blake pierde la cobija que le cubría la cara y vuelve a ver a la rubia, se veía tan hermosa, el blanco resaltaba su cabello, sus ojos, se sentía paralizada ante la chica y no sabía qué hacer "Yang… no juegues conmigo, ya detente, estas con los efectos del alcohol, no estás pensando"

"Blake… estoy bien, se lo que hago" la mirada de Yang estaba fija en Blake, sus ojos se veían tan hermosos con un brillo que resaltaba su color, la pelinegra no podía despegar ya sus ojos de los de ella, su voz le transmitió calma y su nerviosismo paro, solo sintió en su pecho un profundo calor, su amor por Yang había salido a relucir y estaba empezando a ignorar a la razón.

"Yang… yo…"

"shh…" la silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su compañera, le gustaba lo que veía, los hermosos ojos ámbar de Blake parecían ya más tranquilos, tan perdidos como estaban los suyos en ella. Le acaricio su sonrojada mejilla con su mano, sabía que era su oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la quería de la mejor forma que conocía "Blake… eres hermosa…" La pelinegra sentía su corazón acelerado, sabía lo que seguiría y quizás ya no le preocupaba tanto, sintió que ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos y sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios.

Yang sonrió y espero un momento, acto seguido Blake se lanzó a besarla abrazándola fuertemente por el cuello, la rubia la beso con la misma intensidad, acariciaba su espalda mientras calmaban un poco la necesidad que sentían la una por la otra con ese simple beso. Duro varios minutos antes que pudieran separarse siquiera a respirar, ambas se miraron sonrojadas, Yang se giró quedando sobre Blake, empezó a besar su cuello, la parte superior de sus pechos, entrelazo sus manos con las de la pelinegra y continuaron besándose. Yang presiono con su muslo la entrepierna de Blake dándole un pequeño masaje, la chica de ojos ámbar se separó un poco dando un gemido y mirando fijamente a su compañera, sentía su rostro arder, pero debía decírselo.

"Yang… nunca he estado con nadie…" Trago saliva "seria mi primera vez" Los ojos de Yang se abrieron enormes al escucharla, no era como que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero no esperaba que realmente fuera una realidad, sus movimientos se detuvieron su cuerpo se estremeció.

"Blake… perdón… no pretendía forzarte a algo" Dijo separándose un poco, la pelinegra la observa confundida

"¿Yang? ¿Estás bien?"

"No, no estoy bien, esto no está bien… tu estas esperando a alguien especial, yo no tengo derecho a…" Yang se levanta de la cama

"Yang… tu eres especial"

"¡Pero no soy la persona que tú necesitas!" Dice un poco afectada "Tenias razón, solo se me paso la mano con el alcohol, me daré una ducha y dormiremos ¿está bien? perdóname" Acto seguido la rubia se levantó y volvió al baño.

Blake sintió un dolor en su interior, estaba dispuesta a estar con Yang, pero no entendía porque iba a hacerlo, la rubia tenía razón, solo se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión, ninguna merecía estar con la otra de esa manera, no sin saber si realmente era lo que deseaban.

Yang se duchaba con agua fría, pero las lágrimas caían por su rostro, acababa de entender que se había enamorado de esa chica, la deseaba con el alma, pero por sobre todo la amaba y no podía permitirse estar con ella, si no era lo que Blake realmente quería, no quería que fuera producto de su seducción si no por amor. Se puso un short y polera como pijama, se vio al espejo y sonrió tontamente mientras se secaba su cabello, se había vuelto una cursi, ahora resultaba que no quería solo sexo, deseaba sexo con amor.

Al salir del baño, Blake aún estaba despierta con cara de preocupación, la rubia le dedico una sonrisa y al sentarse en la cama le dio un beso en la frente.

"A dormir gatita" Blake se sintió más aliviada y le sonrió también

"No me llames gatita" ambas rieron y se acostaron para dormir.

Al día siguiente Blake despertó, sintiendo muy suave su almohada, fue entonces que noto que estaba abrazando a Yang y su almohada era su cálido pecho, su cara se sonrojo, pero no quiso moverse de golpe para no despertarla, además que de igual forma la rubia la tenía abrazada a ella. Blake al asegurarse que Yang aun dormía, se relajó y se quedó como estaba disfrutando el momento, su calor y también su aroma. Aunque ese momento no duro mucho tiempo, Blake sintió algo extraño tocar su estómago, al separarse un poco de Yang noto que eran otros brazos, se levantó un poco y vio a su pesadilla. La chica de cabello bicolor estaba también en la cama, abrazada a la espalda de Yang, la cara de Blake se puso pálida y con un pequeño tic en el ojo

"¡¿Qué diablos hace aquí?!" Grito sin pensar despertando a ambas chicas, que dieron un salto asustadas y se sentaron en la cama

"¡¿Qué ocurre Blake?!" pregunta Yang algo asustada, Blake no dice nada, solo mira hacia abajo. Yang hace lo mismo y ve a Neo abrazándola mientras bostezaba "¿Neo? ¿Qué haces aquí?" La chica solo le sonríe como era de costumbre y fija su mirada en Blake burlonamente

"Me iré a duchar" dice con enojo la pelinegra y se levanta

"¡Espera! ¡Blake!" Intento detenerla Yang, pero la chica no le prestó atención, luego miro a Neo "No es gracioso, no debiste hacer eso" La chica de cabellos bicolor siguió sonriendo y la abrazo más, Yang suspiro pesadamente, no podía con ella.

Blake maldecía en su cabeza, mientras se preparaba para ducharse *¿De verdad?... es decir ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Esa chica está totalmente loca!... Yang esta con otra persona en su cama, ella me estaba abrazando ¡a mí! ¿Y aun así se metió en la cama?... si hubiéramos pasado la noche juntas… ¿También habría despertado y la habría visto ahí? Eso realmente habría sido muy frustrante ¿Qué le ocurre? Algo de dignidad… Yang está enamorada de mi…* En ese momento Blake reacciono *No… es verdad, yo solo le gusto, después de todo, ni siquiera paso nada entre nosotras, no tengo porque estar enfadada, más razones tiene esa chica, ella al menos si ha tenido sus aventuritas con Yang* Blake termino de ducharse y se vistió con su ropa del día anterior, quería irse lo antes posible.

Al salir del baño, esperaba ver aun al par de chicas en la cama, pero ninguna estaba. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Neo preparando desayuno, por el ruido en el baño de abajo asumió que Yang estaba ahí. La rubia salió ya vestida y tan bella como siempre

"Blake, desayuna con nosotras" Invito la rubia

*Claro, estando Neo ya no soy Gatita, solo soy Blake* la pelinegra solo suspiro, se sintió tan tonta al ser consciente de las tonterías en las que se fijaba, ella le repetía siempre que no le llamara gatita y ahora se molestaba porque no lo hacía frente a la chica bicolor.

Blake solo tomo una taza de té, mientras veía a las dos chicas comer demasiado, le sorprendió un momento que ninguna estuviera pasada de peso, por la forma en que comían.

"Cielos… nunca note lo mucho que comías" dice Blake

"Soy una deportista, necesito alimentarme" dice con orgullo la rubia "Neo también"

"¿También?" le pregunta mirándola, la chica asintió

"Ella también es muy buena con peleas, aunque no es box, pero así pequeña como la vez, yo jamás le he podido ganar"

"Eso es sorprendente"

"Lo sé, es demasiado ágil y fuerte" Yang se levanta "Bueno Neo, llevare a Blake a su casa, deja cerrado cuando te vayas por favor" Neo realiza una pequeña mueca de fastidio, que Yang no nota, pero Blake si, acto seguido toma su bolsa y se marcha "oh… creo que tenía prisa ¿vamos?"

"Ok…" Blake prefiere no decir nada y salen, una vez fuera, suben a la moto y Yang la lleva a su casa para luego marcharse.

Blake se acostó en la cama y comenzó a leer un nuevo libro, necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en todo lo que paso con Yang, aun así su mente no se detenía, no podía evitar recordar sus besos, sus caricias, lo agradable que fue despertar junto a ella, pero todo se desvanecía al pensar que podía ser una más, no quería amarla como lo hacía, su corazón dolía y no quería seguir así, le gustara o no debía alejarse de Yang.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridos lectores! como de costumbre paso a dejar un capitulo mas, pero este es especial ya que es el penultimo capitulo! ya casi se acaba esta historia, y les agradezco mucho por leerla :) también gracias a todos los que me dejan su Review!

Les tengo una pregunta, sobre como quieren que sea el capitulo final, me refiero a que si esperan algo de lemon o una narración pasajera sin mucho detalle. Espero sus Review con sus opiniones, ya que yo pensaba hacer solo una mención y ya, pero si ustedes prefieren algo de lemon yo les dare en el gusto xD Nos leemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo :)

* * *

Blake se acostó en la cama y comenzó a leer un nuevo libro, necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en todo lo que paso con Yang, aun así su mente no se detenía, no podía evitar recordar sus besos, sus caricias, lo agradable que fue despertar junto a ella, pero todo se desvanecía al pensar que podía ser una más, no quería amarla como lo hacía, su corazón dolía y no quería seguir así, le gustara o no debía alejarse de Yang.

Cuando la semana volvió a iniciar, Blake cambio su actitud, empezó a comportarse de manera fría con Yang, a acercarse más a Sun creyendo que esa era la mejor forma de olvidarla, el chico era agradable y se divertían mucho. Yang por su parte capto el mensaje, comprendía los sentimientos de Blake y aunque su actitud le dolía, alejarse era lo mejor para las dos.

Paso un poco más de tiempo y el chico decidió se le declararía a la pelinegra. Una tarde, luego de la escuela, mientras caminaban a casa Blake y Sun, el chico se detuvo

"Blake… necesito decirte algo" hablo mirándola a los ojos

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Blake… se lo que sientes, pero necesito que sepas que… tú me gustas, ya no puedo disimularlo y necesito que lo sepas" Las palabras del chico resonaron en su cabeza y despertaron el interés de una chica que venía por la calle opuesta

"Sun… yo… te lo agradezco mucho, pero… no sé si sea la persona indicada para ti"

"¡Dame una oportunidad! Sé que no soy Yang, pero podría ayudarte a olvidarla"

"No se trata de eso Sun… no necesitas ser como ella, estas bien cómo eres, me agradas, pero no sé si pueda sentir algo así por ti… yo…" Antes de terminar de hablar, vio como el chico se le acercaba y la besaba. Blake no tenía mucha experiencia y solía paralizarse en esas situaciones, aunque por unos segundos pensó que tal vez no sería una mala idea intentarlo. Sujeto las manos del chico y correspondió el beso ante la mirada atónita de la chica de cabellos bicolor.

Neo sintió enfado, la recordaba perfectamente, era Blake sin dudas y al parecer Yang estaba perdiendo su tiempo, aparentemente esta chica no pretendía tener algo con rubia y ahora estaba con ese rubio. Saco rápidamente su celular y la fotografió unas cuantas veces, Yang no merecía eso. Acto seguido se marchó, antes que sus impulsos la guiaran a irse contra ambos y darles una lección.

Blake intentaba sentir ese beso real, pero no lograba sentir nada, fuera de la presión del contacto de sus labios no había nada más, lentamente detuvo el beso y lo observo tomando su cara

"Sun… lo lamento, pero no puedo, perdóname" El chico suspiro desanimado

"¿Tan mal beso? Yang y tú me rechazaron después de apenas un beso" Sonrió el chico tratando de no hacer un mal ambiente

"Lo siento… tampoco soy una experta, pero dicen que la mejor forma de aclarar algo es con un beso"

"No pasa nada… yo se lo de Yang, pero tampoco te veía acercarte a ella, por eso creí que la estabas olvidando"

"Soy una cobarde" respondió la pelinegra "Tengo miedo de estar con Yang, por mi miedo quizás ella ya esté pensando en alguien más"

"Pues hasta ahora ha tenido una conducta impecable, quizás deberían hablarlo" Sun se estira un poco "En fin… nos vemos Blake" dicho esto sigue su camino, se sentía triste, pero tenía que intentarlo para no seguir pensando en un imposible.

"Nos vemos" responde la chica sintiéndose estúpida, Sun tenía razón, Yang estaba teniendo una conducta extraña, ya no coqueteaba con nadie que no fuera ella y su estúpido miedo había creado una barrera entre ella y la rubia, la chica estaba demostrándole un cambio y ella solo la alejo.

El timbre de la casa de la rubia sonaba insistentemente, la joven por fin decide abrir la puerta ya que no esperaba tener visitas, fue cuando una Neo furiosa entra a su casa y la queda viendo fijamente

"¿Neo? ¿Qué ocurre?" La joven solo saca su celular, se lo entrega mostrándole la foto y la abraza. Yang de primera no entendía lo que ocurría, hasta que observo con cuidado la fotografía. Eran Blake y Sun besándose, el corazón de Yang pareció quebrarse, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, pero no estaba enojada, solo sentía una profunda tristeza. Paso una a una las fotos y luego dejo el celular sobre una mesa, respiro profundo intentando no soltar lágrimas y calmar ese pesar en su interior, tomo el rostro de Neo para mirarla

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" Intenta sonreír un poco "Ayúdame con esto… ya no tengo razones para estar sola" dice con un tono sensual, pero que escondía tristeza y dolor. Acto seguido beso apasionadamente a Neo, apegándola a su cuerpo, la joven simplemente le correspondió. Se conocían tan bien que no hacían falta palabras bonitas, ni complejas, si querían hacerlo simplemente lo hacían.

Después de la intensa sesión, Neo se quedó dormida, Yang simplemente estaba recostada a su lado. Sentía aun ese dolor en su interior, quería llorar, pero no se mostraría débil. Se levantó, se dio una ducha y bajo a entrenar. Al cabo de una hora Neo despertó y se levantó, no vio a Yang por lo que decidió tomar una ducha, luego entro a la habitación gimnasio de Yang, la vio entrenando muy energéticamente

"Despertaste…" Dijo Yang con una media sonrisa deteniéndose, pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de la chica bicolor "Estaré bien Neo, solo necesito calmarme un poco" Neo la quedo viendo y comprendió, se despidió con un pequeño beso y después de esto se marchó sintiendo la tristeza de la rubia aun presente, pero lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Yang se dejó caer en el suelo, esta vez sí lloro, ya no pudo contener la rabia que sentía, se arrepentía tanto de haber hecho las cosas que hizo en su pasado, quizás ese chico era lo que Blake necesitaba, no a ella. Ella solo era una persona vacía, que quería vivir por vivir, pasar su tiempo divirtiéndose, pero ahora ese era el precio, perder a la persona que la había hecho recapacitar y sentir cosas que nunca pensó. Estaba enamorada de Blake, pero no podía competir con alguien serio, con alguien que no tuviera tanta mala fama, ahora mismo para escapar de su dolor había estado con Neo, era débil y no se sentía capaz de hacer algo para separar a Sun y Blake, por el contrario al menos quería pensar que serían felices.

Blake había decidido ir a casa de Yang, necesitaba hablar con ella, el único problema era que no recordaba cómo llegar. Las únicas veces que había ido fueron con Weiss en automóvil y con Yang en moto, ser nueva en el barrio tampoco ayudaba en su orientación, dio vueltas por mucho tiempo, hasta que de pronto, al alzar la vista ve a la chica de cabello bicolor. No sabía qué hacer, la chica caminaba por la misma vereda que ella, pero lucia muy distraída *Tranquila Blake, quizás podrías preguntarle, aunque… dudo que me lo diga* pensó la pelinegra, pero en cuanto tuvieron contacto visual la chica se detuvo. La joven la miraba fijamente y con rabia en sus ojos, de haber sido como Yang seguro sus ojos estarían rojos al máximo. Blake no entendía lo que ocurría y finalmente Neo simplemente siguió caminando, pasó muy cerca de su lado golpeándola con su hombro, la pelinegra solo se quedó estática, los detalles que ese contacto le dieron fueron suficientes para atar cabos. Su cabello aun con las puntas mojadas, caminando por los alrededores de donde debía estar la casa de Yang y finalmente su aroma… olía muy similar a Yang de alguna manera, quizás su shampoo, quizás su jabón, quizás su crema, quizás todo incluyendo la esencia de Yang.

Los ojos de Blake se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas, realmente odiaba ese sentimiento, pero no tenía derecho a reprochar nada, si la rubia seguía teniendo sus aventuras no podía culparla, después de todo ella nunca le dio una respuesta real y aun peor, hace mucho tiempo que la ignora y hace apenas un rato intento sentir algo por Sun.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente queriendo alejarse de ese lugar, pero termino chocando con una joven con capucha roja, se disculpó tontamente y siguió su camino.

"¿Uh? Qué joven tan curiosa y lleva el mismo uniforme de mi hermana" La chica de la capucha continuo caminando y finalmente diviso la casa, comenzó a tocar el timbre eufóricamente esperando alguien abriera. Yang seguía sentada en el piso, se levantó con extrañeza al sentir el timbre y se dirigió a abrir secando un poco sus lágrimas

"¿Olvidaste algo Neo?" pregunto mientras abría la puerta, pero obtuvo un fuerte abrazo en respuesta

"¡YANG!" grito la joven de capucha mostrando su cara, su piel blanca, su cabello castaño oscuro con puntas rojizas, sus enormes ojos color plata "¡Hermana estoy feliz de verte!"

"¡Ruby!" exclamo la rubia abrazándola fuertemente "Mi pequeña hermanita ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, bien…" Dice soltándose del abrazo, ya que su hermana realmente tenía demasiada fuerza "En vista que nunca vas a visitarme decidí venir yo"

"Lo lamento hermanita, este mes ha sido un poco complicado para mí, no he tenido mucho tiempo"

"me imagino" dice rodando los ojos con desconfianza "Vi a la bruja de Neo de camino aquí, seguro se la han llevado de fiesta y tonterías, ya sabes que detesto la reputación que tienes en tu escuela"

"Por favor hermanita, en la escuela todos me adoran"

"ya deberías sentar un poco de cabeza Yang, encontrar alguien que te centre y que te haga sentir bien, una pareja estable"

"Wow, a mi hermanita se le está pegando la madurez de Weiss" Bromeo Yang "pero creo que eso de una pareja estable no es para mí Ruby" responde con un poco de tristeza

"¡aaag! No te pongas así ¿Es el día de estar melancólicos hoy? Cuando venía llegando vi a una chica con el uniforme de tu escuela, también se veía triste y creo que estaba llorando, se veía muy linda con ese extraño moño en su cabeza, pero casi me mando a volar con un empujón"

"¡¿Qué?!" Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como dos platos "¿Cómo era esa chica?"

"Tranquila hermana, ella se disculpó, no creo que haga falta que me defiendas" respondió la joven sonriendo

"No, no, Ruby… en serio, necesito que me digas como era" insiste la rubia tomándola de los hombros

"Bueno… no pude verla muy bien, tenía mi capucha puesta y solo la vi unos segundos, pero tenía el cabello negro, un moño negro en su cabeza que parecían orejitas de gato, delgada, piel clara"

"¿Y qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba cerca de aquí?" pregunto un poco más exaltada

"Estaba a unas dos calles de aquí, solo estaba parada, luego se giró repentinamente y se marchó… ¿La conoces?... ¿Yang?" habla extrañada la chica de ojos plateados, su hermana repentinamente parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

*Blake… ¿Estaba buscándome?...* luego los ojos de la rubia volvieron a mirar a su hermana "Dijiste que viste a Neo… ¿Ellas estaban en la misma calle?"

"Eh… si, de camino aquí me cruce con ambas, pero ¿Qué ocurre Yang?" La rubia se toma un poco la cabeza

"Si ella estaba llorando quizás vio algo que no debería…" habla con tono triste la chica de ojos violetas

"Yang… no estoy entendiendo nada"

"Bueno… es una larga historia, comamos algo y te contare… quizás te sorprendas"

"Wow… escuchare una de tus historias" dice con cierta emoción y frenéticamente empieza a acomodar todo en la mesa, en cosa de minutos las hermanas ya estaban platicando.

"Bien Ruby, solo te pido no me interrumpas, las preguntas déjalas para el final" Advirtió la rubia a su hermana, tomo un tozo de pan y mientras lo comía le relato lo ocurrido. Le conto de Blake, como la conoció, su declaración, su intento por dejar de estar con Neo, el aparente desinterés de la pelinegra por ella y finalmente el despecho que sintió.

"Entonces, si no está interesada en ti y si esta con ese chico ¿Por qué vino a buscarte?"

"No lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo, tampoco entiendo por qué estaría triste"

"Tal vez vino a buscarte porque tuvo problemas con el chico y vio salir a esa bruja de Neo de la casa, no quiso molestarte y se marchó"

"es una posibilidad" Dijo apoyando sus manos en la mesa "Solo espero que ese idiota no se haya propasado con ella…" los ojos de Yang brillaban con furia solo de pensarlo, ella conoció a Sun y noto de inmediato su interés solamente físico, si se atrevió a hacerle algo a Blake, no viviría para contarlo

"Tranquila Yang… quizás fue otra cosa" hablo Ruby para calmarla. La rubia apretó los puños y respiro un poco para tranquilizarse, quizás solo fueron ideas vagas.

"Necesito hablar con ella…" dijo disponiéndose a tomar su moto y salir, pero su hermana la detuvo

"Por favor Yang, es tarde, hablen de esto mañana" aunque la rubia odiara admitirlo Ruby tenía razón

"Ok hermanita y ¿Cuántos días te quedaras?"

"no demasiados, ya sabes que papá enloquece estando solo"

"Bien, al menos estarás aquí conmigo"

"Solo no traigas a esa demente de Neo por favor, es una bruja"

"¡Por favor hermanita! No entiendo que tienes contra ella, es una buena chica"

"No lo sé, a veces tiene una cara bastante maniática y es muy mandona"

"jajaja… solo estas celosa porque le doy más atención que a ti" ríe Yang

"Si… lo admito, también es por eso" ambas hermanas ríen y luego comienzan los preparativos para dormir.

Al día siguiente Yang como de costumbre fue a entrenar al parque, al volver tomo una ducha y se vistió. Preparo el desayuno, asegurándose de dejar suficiente para su hermana, que conociéndola despertaría después de mediodía, guardo su almuerzo y tomo su motocicleta para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar, estaciono su moto y trato de ir al salón de inmediato, para saber si Blake estaba bien, pero le fue imposible. De camino al salón fue interceptada por el director, que como nunca ahora necesitaba hablar con ella. El tiempo pasaba y aún estaba escuchando los regaños del director, otra vez lo que su conducta era una falta de respeto a los maestros, que debía llegar a tiempo a las clases, que los alumnos seguirían su conducta, que necesitaba volverse responsable aunque solo quedara ese semestre y en fin, un montón más de lo mismo de siempre. Lo único nuevo fueron sus últimas palabras

"Si no veo un cambio, me veré en la necesidad de expulsarte o simplemente transferirte a otra escuela" Fue entonces cuando todo tuvo sentido, era más que seguro que su padre estuvo presionando, siempre quiso que ella y Ruby fueran a la misma escuela, y ahora solo lo hacía para fastidiarla y que tuviera que volver a casa "Señorita Xiao Long ¿Me está escuchando?"

"Perfectamente director" Respondió seriamente, no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante su padre "Desde mañana hare lo que me está pidiendo"

"Espero que entienda que todo esto es por su propio bien"

"si… seguro" respondió irónicamente y salió de la oficina, como de costumbre en esos casos debía quedarse en el salón de castigo hasta la hora del almuerzo "Maldición… precisamente hoy" Entro al salón donde habían algunos alumnos y se sentó a hacer nada hasta que se durmió. Nunca entendió el propósito del salón de castigo si realmente más castigo era estar en el salón de clases.

Blake se sentía nerviosa en un principio, sentía que debía hablar con Yang y aclarar la situación para bien o para mal, pero al parecer la rubia no iría a clases, al menos no llego en su horario especial acostumbrado. A la hora del almuerzo decidió ir a comer con Pyrrha y los demás, sin saber que la rubia iba al salón de clases a buscarla para conversar, pero al no encontrarla entendió que tendría que esperar hasta el fin de las clases. Yang decidió almorzar en su puesto del salón y al sonar la campana para volver a clases vio a la pelinegra, Blake se mostró sorprendida, pero alegre de verla, solo cruzaron miradas ya que comprendían que no podían entablar una charla en ese momento.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento esperado, a Blake le sudaban las manos por el repentino nerviosismo.

"Yang… ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro gatita" Bromeo la rubia, con una sonrisa falsa, sentía en su corazón que quizás Blake le contaría de su nueva relación con Sun. Caminaron bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al patio, buscaban algún lugar tranquilo cuando una chica de capucha roja se lanza a los brazos de Yang, dejando a Blake fría

"¡Yang! Te encontré"

"No es buen momento ahora Ruby"

"¿Esto es demasiado no crees?" Hablo algo irritada Blake "¿También sales con esta niña?"

"¿Qué?" ambas hermanas se miraron y rieron "No es lo que parece, discúlpame, te presento a mi hermana Ruby"

"¿Hermana?" Blake se puso roja como un tomate, se sentía tan avergonzada que solo quería desaparecer, de pronto recordó la conversación que tuvo con Weiss hace algunas semanas *Sera que...*


	8. Chapter 8 Final

"¿Hermana?" Blake se puso roja como un tomate, se sentía tan avergonzada que solo quería desaparecer, de pronto recordó la conversación que tuvo con Weiss hace algunas semanas *Sera que...*

"Un placer volver a verte Blake" dijo Ruby sonriendo ampliamente, la pelinegra la observo detenidamente

"Esa capucha… ¡oh! Eres la chica de ayer, perdón de nuevo por chocar contigo"

"No es nada, pero solo pasaba a saludar, ustedes deben conversar, iré a buscar a Weiss, nos vemos" dice guiñándole el ojo y se marcha

"Esa niña solo vino a ver a Weiss" rio Yang

"¿A Weiss? Entonces tu hermana si es su…" Pregunta Blake

"Si, esa princesita le gusta, son novias"

"No imagine que Weiss fuera novia de tu hermana" habla Blake pensando en lo incomoda que sería esa situación, Yang comenzó a caminar hasta un lugar más apartado y tranquilo

"Sé que debes saber que yo tuve una relación con Weiss también, creo que nos llevábamos muy bien, pero… fue cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana sentía algo por esa chica" Bajo un poco la vista y se apoyó sobre un árbol "Ruby es lo que yo más quiero, tuve que desilusionar a Weiss para que se olvidara de mí y ya no me buscara, admito que le tenía cariño, pero no era amor, por ello decidí que si mi hermana estaba enamorada y podía hacer un mejor papel que yo, debía intentarlo. Le dije que lo mío era solo una aventura más y que se esforzara por llegar al corazón frio de esa chica, las cosas han ido bien y parecen estar enamoradas"

"Ahora entiendo" murmura Blake, ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, y Yang una vez más le sorprendía, entendió que la rubia nunca jugó con Weiss, solo se alejó por el amor a su hermana y sabiendo que ella no sentía algo tan fuerte por la chica.

"Entonces… ¿De qué querías hablar gatita?"

"Yang… yo… necesito decirte que…" La voz de Blake temblaba, era muy difícil para ella intentar confesarse cuando sabía que todo ya estaba en su contra

"¿Me dolerá?" Pregunto Yang bajando la vista, Blake la miro confundida "¿Me dirás que tienes una relación con Sun?" pregunto con una sonrisa triste, la pelinegra solo se sorprendió

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Neo los vio ayer… ella se enfadó porque no quiere que yo salga lastimada, por eso me enseño una fotografía y pues… lo supuse" respondió la rubia rascándose la cabeza

"Así que Neo… Tú tienes una relación con ella ¿no?" dijo con un tono un poco frio, Yang la miro y recordó lo que paso entre ellas por culpa de su despecho

"Neo… es una persona especial para mí, pero no es una relación en realidad, solo mutua conveniencia y compañía…" Yang se sintió como una basura al responderle, ahora veía más claramente por qué Blake eligió a Sun

"Yang… no sé lo que ella te dijo, pero te aseguro que no tengo ninguna relación con Sun" al oír esto la rubia alzo la vista confundida "Ayer Sun se me declaro, yo pensé que… quizás podía sentir algo por él, permití que él me besara, pero… no sentí nada" Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Blake "Yo… no he sentido con nadie más lo que siento contigo, ni siquiera con mi ex novio Adam… yo… estoy enamorada de ti…" Dijo finalmente la pelinegra apretando los puños para frenar su impulso de llorar, no quería verse patética ante un rechazo. Miro a Yang ya que no escucho respuesta, pero se sorprendió al ver que la rubia tenia lágrimas en sus ojos "¿Yang?" La joven parpadeo como despertando de un trance, solo obedeció el impulso de abrazar a Blake y besarla. El beso fue suave, lleno de amor por parte de ambas y de solo un momento.

"Blake… yo también estoy enamorada de ti, te amo" Le confeso la rubia abrazándola con fuerza, la pelinegra sintió su corazón revivir

"pero ¿y Neo?"

"Ya te lo dije gatita… Neo es una amiga, con la cual solo compartíamos nuestra soledad, ambas sabíamos que cuando apareciera la persona correcta lo que teníamos desaparecería. Te confieso que desde que comencé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti se lo dije, y habíamos dejado de vernos, pero ayer me sentí tan destruida y sola que…" Blake la silencio con un beso

"Tranquila Yang, no te juzgo, pero déjale claro que desde ahora eres mía" dijo con una mueca y un leve sonrojo, el cual la hacía ver hermosa

"Por supuesto mi gatita, solo tengo ojos para ti"

"No me llames así…" dicho esto la pelinegra la tomo del cuello de la blusa y la acerco para besarla, ambas seguían un ritmo muy suave donde solo se percibía amor, hasta que finalmente fueron conscientes de la hora.

"Te llevo a tu casa" dijo Yang tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta la moto.

"pero ¿y tu hermana?"

"Se fue con Weiss, no te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola" Dicho esto ambas emprendieron el camino hasta la casa de Blake, se sentía muy diferente, ahora estaban felices la una con la otra. Al llegar a su casa y bajar de la moto, Blake se le acerca y le da un suave beso

"¿Quieres venir hoy a cenar conmigo? Mi padre no llegara a casa hasta el viernes" las palabras de Blake sonaron muy sensuales

"Claro" respondió Yang un poco confundida, quizás ella lo estaba malinterpretando

"Ok, ven a las 8 en punto, te espero" la pelinegra se le acerca nuevamente, se cuelga del cuello de la rubia besándola un poco más intenso y entra a la casa. Yang traga saliva y se dirige a su casa a prepararse.

Yang veía su guardarropa y no se decía, se sentía nerviosa de pensar que estarían solas. Finalmente decidió usar un estilo clásico, escogió un jeans azul ajustado, una polera blanca sin mangas, una chaqueta café, el toque final fue una bufanda naranja y botas largas café.

Pensaba tomar su moto para ir, pero pensó que sería mejor ir a pie, quizás luego los vecinos podían comentar de una moto a su padre y él no lo tomara bien. Yang camino hasta llegar a la casa de Blake, que por suerte no era demasiado lejos. Toco el timbre de la casa y escucho los pasos de tacón, acto seguido la puerta se abrió.

Blake lucía un vestido negro corto, tenía una chaqueta blanca y una bufanda morada, pantimedias negras que no alcanzaban a cubrir toda su pierna, dejando ver piel entre el vestido y estas, zapatos negros de tacón y su moño de costumbre. Yang quedo encantada al verla

"ooh gatita, estas muy hermosa"

"tu también Yang, pero ¿qué le paso a tu moto?"

"Nada, solo pensé que sería mejor venir a pie" Blake le sonríe y la abraza del cuello para besarla, luego entran a la casa.

Ambas comen la cena que preparo la pelinegra, la cual estaba muy buena para Yang. Después de comer, comenzaron una pequeña conversación

"Yang, nunca había visto a tu hermana, de hecho supe de ella porque alguna vez Weiss la menciono, eso me hizo pensar que en realidad no se mucho sobre ti" hablo la pelinegra, la rubia le sonrió

"¿Quieres saber sobre mi familia?"

"Eso me gustaría, solo me has contado que tu madre se fue cuando eras pequeña dejándote una herencia, y ahora que tienes una hermana pequeña"

"Está bien, te contare" Yang suspira y se acomoda en la silla "no suelo hablar mucho de mi familia, pero no es un misterio tampoco, mi madre y mi padre eran arqueólogos o más bien cazadores de tesoros, a mi madre siempre le apasiono descubrir misterios y la búsqueda de tesoros, mi padre era más tranquilo y creo que por esto su matrimonio no perduro, se separaron poco después de que yo nací. Nunca volví a ver a mi madre, de hecho no podría decir que alguna vez la vi, ya que era solo un bebe, por ello te decía que solo tenía su dinero y una fotografía, sé que ella está viva porque hay gente que la ha visto o por descubrimientos que se hacen con su nombre" la rubia toma un poco de jugo para continuar "Mi padre volvió a casarse y se ese matrimonio nació mi hermana Ruby, su nueva esposa, es decir nuestra madre nos crio muy bien, pero falleció cuando Ruby aún era pequeña"

"Lo lamento, si no quieres continuar lo entiendo" habla Blake sintiéndose culpable por hacerla recordar todo aquello

"Estoy bien gatita" Responde Yang tomándole la mano "A mis 15 años un abogado llego a nuestra casa, me buscaba a mí para entregarme una herencia que mi madre quiso hacer efectiva aunque aún fuera menor de edad, era bastante dinero, el abogado me explico que mi madre había encontrado un tesoro muy valioso y pensó en darme una parte para que pudiera valerme por mi misma o usarlo en caso de apuros. Mi padre se opuso rotundamente a que yo lo aceptara, pero yo no vi una mala intención de parte de mi madre por lo cual firme los papeles. Después de eso cada día eran peleas con mi padre, cuando intentaba ayudarlo o comprar algo para llevar a casa se enfurecía y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando compre mi moto, ahí ya no pude soportarlo y le dije que me iría, el prometió que cambiaria, pero nunca ocurrió, fue entonces que compre esta casa, me mude a vivir sola y me cambie de escuela"

"Debió ser difícil para ti"

"No demasiado, siempre fui independiente y en estos dos años me la he pasado muy bien, pero me acostumbre a una vida libre, sin preocupaciones, tanto que no me di cuenta de cuando se me salió de las manos, me volví una especie de trofeo y todos me buscaban por las razones equivocadas, fue ahí que comencé a sacar provecho de ello y pensé que jamás podría enamorarme de alguien… hasta que apareciste en mi vida Blake" Yang la mira a los ojos con mucha ternura aun acariciando su mano "Cuando digo que te amo, lo hago desde el fondo de mi corazón"

"Yo también te amo Yang y creo en ti" Dice dedicándole su mejor sonrisa

"Blake…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" pregunta la rubia sin despegar la vista de ella, Blake se sonrojo y le tomo la cara regalándole un beso

"Nada me haría más feliz, por supuesto que quiero" Ambas se volvieron a besar y Yang se levantó de su silla para abrazarla, luego se sentaron en el sofá.

Ambas chicas se sentían felices, pero también un poco nerviosas al no saber cómo actuar, Yang se sentía más tensa ya que ella era más experimentada y sentía la responsabilidad de llevar por buen camino la relación, aunque se sentía muy torpe junto a Blake. Finalmente la rubia se armó de valor y tomo la mano de la pelinegra, con su mano libre le acaricio el rostro y se acercó para besarla.

Los besos eran pausados y tiernos, Blake puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia y la deslizo a su cuello rascándole un poco, Yang sintió un escalofrió y le mordió suavemente el labio. Poco a poco los besos parecían ir en aumento, ya eran más intensos y sus respiraciones se aceleraban, en uno de esos arranques Yang se pone sobre Blake en el sofá sintiendo que su cuerpo le pedía más, pero al darse cuenta de sus intenciones retrocedió y se puso de pie.

"Creo que… es mejor que me marche ya"

"Yang…" dice la joven tomándola de la mano "No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo" Yang la miro un momento

"No creo que pueda controlarme y no quiero lastimarte, o que pienses que es lo único que busco en ti" Blake se levanta, la abraza y le muerde su oreja

"Yo te elegí a ti Yang… quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo" Yang trago saliva, no esperaba escuchar eso, se sintió feliz de que su gatita la escogiera, pero no sabía si lo merecía, apenas el día anterior había estado con Neo y se sentía culpable, aunque Blake lo supiera no podía evitar no sentirse a la altura de su amada.

"¿Estas segura de eso? Tengo miedo de que te arrepientas de estar con alguien como yo, tengo ese miedo desde el día que te quedaste en mi casa" Dice con tristeza, Blake le toma la cara con sus manos y la mira fijamente

"¿Alguien como tú? Tú eres maravillosa Yang, todos piensan cosas de ti, pero es porque no te conocen, eres la persona con los sentimientos más hermosos que he conocido, quizás cometiste errores, pero aprendiste de ello. Yo no te voy a juzgar ni criticar por tu pasado, mi historia contigo comenzó hoy, y quiero que sepas que amo todo lo que eres, te amo Yang Xiao Long" Las palabras de la chica de ojos ámbar conmovieron a la rubia, se sentía tan feliz que casi podría haber llorado

"Te lo agradezco Blake, me haces muy feliz" dice sonriendo

"Y tu a mí, bueno… ¿en que estábamos?" pregunta la pelinegra con una sonrisa pícara, Yang sonríe y la vuelve a besar.

Blake decide guiarla hasta su cuarto, si iba a ser su primera vez al menos quería estar cómoda. En cuanto entran, Yang la toma de la cintura y la apega a la pared besándola intensamente, Blake le correspondía acariciando su espalda. La pelinegra se armó un poco de valor y le bajo el cierre de la chaqueta café, deslizándola hasta que cayó al suelo. Yang se quitó la bufanda y de paso le quito de la de Blake y también la chaqueta blanca, se apegó un poco más a ella y acaricio su pierna subiéndole el vestido. Blake suspiro entre besos

"Eres muy impaciente Yang…" Dice Blake mordiéndole la boca, Yang se sonrojo aún mas, quizás su gatita tenía razón y estaba yendo muy rápido para una primera vez, decidió cambiar un poco el ritmo a pesar que moría de ganas por estar con ella. La aparto de la pared y la sentó en la cama, antes de cualquier cosa se quitó sus botas y se arrodillo para quitarle los zapatos a Blake y le fijo la mirada

"Me gustan tus medias" Sonríe pícaramente y le acaricia las piernas, empieza a besar sus muslos mientras masajeaba sus piernas. Blake sentía su corazón agitado, pero esperaría a ver que planeaba Yang. La rubia tomo una de las medias con los dientes y la fue bajando lentamente hasta quitarla, luego le lleno de besos la piel descubierta, la otra media la quito introduciendo su mano y bajándola mientras le acariciaba la pierna.

Al terminar de quitar las medias, Yang recuesta a Blake en la cama y se pone sobre ella besándola, el contacto de sus cuerpos era mayor que antes, sus pechos se presionaban y se sentían más sofocadas. Sus bocas estaban impacientes, la rubia como buena anfitriona comenzó a masajear con su muslo la zona intima de Blake, la pelinegra se veía más afectada que otras veces, ya que por causa del vestido, solo su ropa interior la separaba de la rubia y además ya estaba húmeda. Yang disfrutaba ver las caras de su gatita, comenzó a besar su cuello y moverse lentamente sobre ella, esto causo varios efectos, primero que su entrepierna comenzara a frotarse en el muslo de la pelinegra, segundo que sus pechos empezaran a frotarse también y tercera que Blake comenzara a mover su cadera para acompasar el ritmo. Los movimientos empezaban a surtir efecto y Yang empezaba a inquietarse nuevamente, sabía que debía ser paciente, pero deseaba mucho a su compañera.

"Blake… yo…" murmuro la rubia, no necesito decir más ya que su gatita parecía leerle la mente, aparto un poco a Yang y se sentó quitándose el vestido, quedando solamente en ropa interior. Se notaba muy sonrojada y apenada, pero Yang la haría sentir mejor, se quitó la polera blanca y su sostén dejando su torso al descubierto, sus pechos realmente eran grandes o eso le parecía a Blake, Yang tomo una de sus manos y la acerco a sus pechos para indicarle que los podía acariciar. Blake parecía en un trance, sintió una piel suave como nunca, comenzó a masajearlos y la rubia solo disfrutaba, hasta que noto que su invitación realmente le gusto a la pelinegra, pudo sentir como uno de sus pechos era lamido y besado por su compañera, sintió un profundo escalofrió y no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido, así permaneció su gatita e incluso pudo notar pequeñas marcas en sus pechos "¿Marcando tu territorio?"

"Por supuesto…" le respondió sonriendo.

Yang la tomo de las manos y volvió a tener el control, ya se sentía en mayor confianza y era su turno, Blake pareció saberlo y trago saliva, la vio bajar lentamente besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquella zona tan sensible, pudo sentir la lengua de la rubia jugando con ella y dándole sensaciones que nunca pensó, no pudo controlar los gemidos que espontáneamente surgían de sus labios, apretó las manos de la rubia y disfruto el momento.

Cuando Yang se separó de ella tenía una mirada aún más intensa, se sintió como un pequeño conejito ante un lobo feroz, sabía que Yang deseaba llegar más lejos y ella también. Vio como Yang se desprendía del pantalón y ropa interior quedando ambas a la par, iba dispuesta a ponerse sobre Blake, pero su gatita estaba más fiera, empujo a Yang en la cama y se sentó sobre ella, Yang también se sentó entrelazando sus piernas de forma que sus centros tuvieran contacto. El vaivén comenzó lentamente, pero a medida que crecían más las sensaciones se fue volviendo más intenso, Blake estaba aferrada a Yang y por la excitación rasguñaba su espalda en ocasiones, la rubia mordía el cuello de la pelinegra y sus hombros, los dedos de ambas en su trabajo, sus respiraciones aceleradas, ambas jadeando, sudando, gimiendo, era embriagante para ambas y la rubia debía reconocer que realmente era muy diferente el sexo con amor, no se parecía a nada de lo que había sentido antes, su interior se sentía muy cálido y todo su ser estaba lleno de emociones y sentimientos, realmente estaba haciendo el amor en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando llego el climax ambas se besaron intensamente disfrutando el mar de sensaciones, el beso no duro demasiado ya que necesitaban respirar, realmente había sido intenso todo lo vivido. Al terminar ambas permanecieron abrazadas y se miraban a los ojos

"Eres maravillosa" le dice la rubia a su compañera

"Y tú eres un tornado…" le dijo sonriendo Blake

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti?…" Yang se mira sus pechos "¿Las marcas eran necesarias? No podré usar mi escote" Le dice con una sonrisa

"Claro" Bromea Blake "Estas conmigo ahora y debo asegurarme de espantar a cualquiera que se ilusione contigo"

"Entiendo… ¿Los rasguños que tengo en mi espalda cumplen la misma función?" Pregunta dándole un pequeño beso

"Te los curare luego" dice respondiendo cada beso

"debería hacerte lo mismo entonces… ya no podrás negarme que eres una gatita"

"Yaaang…" La golpea con la almohada "Te dije no me llames así"

"Bueno, comprenderás que no puedo presentarme a la escuela de esta forma"

"Debemos ir a clases… ¿O me propones algo mejor?" Blake la mira coqueta y Yang sonríe maliciosamente

"Te daré razones para quedarte conmigo en la cama" Dice poniéndose sobre Blake, al parecer la noche de ambas no terminaría aun.

Fin.

* * *

Esta vez quise escribir al final de mi historia para agradecerles, primero que todo a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, enviaran review o no, ya que para mi lo importante es que esta historia sea leida y disfrutada, agradezco tambien a las personas que me enviaban sus comentarios, preguntas, recomendaciones, me alegra saber que a esas personas les gustara tanto esta historia y que la sintieran en la narracion :) Este capitulo final incluyo un poco de Lemon, pero por sobre todo queria que fuera un momento tierno e intimo y espero haberlo logrado. Muchas gracias una vez mas a todos y si alguien quiere podria escribir algun mini capitulo de alguna ocacion especial que pasen Yang y Blake (Un tipo de conti, pero de un capitulo) quizas de navidad, san valentin, cumpleaños o algo asi xd

Sin mas que agregar me despido de todos y espero les gustara este final :) si quieren dejarme algun comentario, decirme si fue lo que esperaban del final de este fanfic o o decirme si quieren un peque capi mas de alguna ocacion especial ya saben como acerlo ;D

PD: Sufro por querer ver el capitulo 1 del vol. 4 xD necesitaba compartir mi anciedad!


End file.
